Destino de mi Busqueda
by Heron and Crimson White
Summary: Enjuiciado por actos de los cuales no recuerdo haber hecho, me he dado la tarea de escapar y limpiar mi nombre, aunque eso signifique tener que pelear contra mi propia raza.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En el continente de Kerja se libró una guerra mundial para ser la raza dominante las cuales eran Humanos, carentes de habilidades mágicas pero con el don de la creatividad con la cual han creado grandes cosas y siguen haciéndolo, los siguientes son los Arcanos, hábiles hechiceros los cuales tienden a estar en constante contacto en la naturaleza, con la meditación y el entrenamiento mágico y por ultimo estábamos nosotros los Herón, aunque muchos humanos nos llamas Ángeles en realidad no lo somos, nuestra raza tiende a la evolución de clase pasando por varias formas aunque eso es determinado por nuestra Fuerza de Voluntad o para algunos por cosa de simple suerte pero esta no es la idea del cuento.

Estas tres razas en su tiempo pelearon por el continente destruyéndolo hasta que los cuatro sirvientes de la Diosa le pusieron un fin a la guerra. Han pasado más de mil años los Humanos y Arcanos conviven en armonía pero los Herón viven recluidos en tierras alternas. Ahora después de cientos de años después nuestra tierra libro una guerra civil se libró por nuestras tierras en las que varios grupos querían tomar el control absoluto, pero siete Heron's junto con sus tropas se unieron fundándose el Ejercito Celestial a cargo del Serafín Karrer el cual la ha llevado la comandancia con puño de hierro y de los cuales han mantenido con la sucesión de su familia hasta cien años después durante el cargo del Comandante Hegel se dio el suceso más importante el tratado de paz con el Tártaro del cual nació aquel espíritu que poseía ambas energías de dos mundos.

En la actualidad se festeja un juicio en contra de un soldado de haber hecho un ritual prohibido y desgraciadamente ese enjuiciado soy yo Jack Evans —Señor Evans esta consiente de lo que hiso— me hablo el juez

—Si su señoría— le respondí toscamente

—Y bien ¿Cómo se declara?—

—Culpable—

—La sentencia de muerte será llevada a cabo de dos días durante el alba en el pabellón general del Primer Escuadrón. Pueden llevárselo—

Dos Tronos me sujetaron de ambos brazos para ser trasladado a mi celda de máxima seguridad, el Trono el primero de la Alta Jerarquía el cual tienen la obligación en mantener el orden dentro de la milicia al igual que el hacer rondas de vigilancia en las ciudades.

Durante el transcurso hacia mi celda mantenía una pequeña charla con estos dos para distraerles y así poder robar las llaves, una vez que llegamos comencé un pequeño enfrentamiento contra ellos dos a pesar que fuesen de la alta y no la baja me las arregle para vencerlos rápidamente aun con los grilletes en mis muñecas y tobillos me libere de mis ataduras con las llaves previamente robadas y a uno de ellos le tome pequeñas piezas de armadura como de los brazos y piernas al igual que una parte de la pechera izquierda aunque esta ultima la coloque dentro de mis ropas al igual que la vaina junto con la espada que poseía mi celador, me dispuse a mi salida cuando vi al resto de mis compañeros encerrados detrás de esos barrotes les sonreí y me dispuse a abrirles la puerta para comenzar el motín y me sea más fácil el escape. Junto con otros cinco presos armamos un pequeño boicot contra los soldados y tome las llaves de uno de ellos para abrir las puertas de los otros y sucesivamente porque siempre lo dije entre más grande es la voz más fácil será escuchada la queja, salimos los más de doscientos presos al pabellón y al ver la gran cantidad de guardias tanto Trono como Arcángeles se comenzó el combate lo cual me facilito el escape evadiendo a la gran cantidad de sujetos, llegue a la pared este la cual estaba algo desgastada simplemente busque unos ladrillos que n sobre puesto para disimular un agujero que si bien me acuerdo fue hace más de cuatro años que no había sido reparado lo use como vía de escape y me dispuse a encontrar camino hacia la libertad pero en el pueblo había algunos más rondadores y los tenía que perder de vista, y cuando llegue no había nadie y pensé que tal vez se debía al boicot que había armado en la prisión lo cual me facilito aún más mi escape.

Sin embargo me tope en el centro del pueblo a una sombra que era apenas visible por la luz de los faros esta portaba una guadaña y me veía con esos ojos rojos carmesí, tome mi espada con la mano izquierda, sabía que me iba a ser muy difícil el vencerla con esta arma reglamentaria y lo único que podría hacer seria defenderme y huir, y así lo hice, el ataco con su guadaña y yo me defendí lo mejor que pude forcejeamos un poco con las armas y estando concentrado en no caer el con su mano libre me lanzo un hechizo de fuego el cual me dio a quemarropa y me fue difícil soportar el golpe pero me levante y contraataque al sujeto y este reacciono esquivándome lo cual era lo que quería que hiciera para burlarlo y seguir con mi libertad pero este me perseguía cual perro sabueso intente evadirlo con obstáculos pero los esquivaba con gran facilidad hasta que llegamos a un puente de salto y me detuve al recordar que me había colocado un sello para no poder abrir mis alas y fue cuando la sombra llego lanzándome un hechizo de fuego que me dio en la espalda haciéndome caer abruptamente y fue que se acercó y revelo su cara la cual me miraba con odio y tristeza.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno: Nuevas Caras y Recuerdos Agridulces

Al gran firmamento estaba mirando mientras caía al vacío que se encontraba detrás de mí no sé si es mi imaginación o tal vez una de esas alucinaciones que tienes antes de morir, ya que miraba a gente que nunca había conocido antes excepto por cinco de ellos quienes había compartido mi vida entera o eso creía yo, hasta que desperté y observe la habitación en la que desperté y tenía ciertos toques infantiles al igual que varias camas, algunas literas, escuchaba vocecitas desde fuera de la habitación hasta que entro un mujer de avanzada edad de cabello plateado su rostro senil pero con ese espíritu jovial el cual te incitaba al juego —Ya estas despierto muchacho— me dijo con una voz llena de amabilidad y aunque quise decir algo pero una pequeña niña de aparente edad de siete años rubia claro de ojos ámbar su rostro tenía algo de suciedad y con un vestido largo y gris con unas cuantas parches que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas además de estar descalza, aviso diciendo —Abuela, abuela Joseph y Stefan están peleando de nuevo— hablo fuertemente mientras que la señora dio un gran suspiro —¿Qué pasa con esos dos que siempre se están peleando?— dijo la señora con cansancio y saliendo de la habitación donde me encontraba quedándome solamente con la pequeña niña quien se percató de mí y salió huyendo.

Me levante de la cama y me puse mi ropa y equipo y me disponía de salir del cuarto cuando escuché un grito que provenía de afuera de la casa, me acerque a la ventana y mire como dos infantes estaban peleando pero lo que me asombro es que uno de ellos tenía un arma en sus manos y era mi espada, sin esperar ni un momento abrí la ventana y salte por ella cayendo entre los dos niños y aunque el que poseía mi espada la soltó al momento de verme y la tome junto con la funda que se encontraba tirada y la enfunde, luego me acerque al niño que la traía y le dije con severo enojo —¿En qué rayos pensabas al portar eso?— el infante no dijo nada quedándose mirando al suelo con arrepentimiento y yo continuando con el regaño —¿Qué pensabas hacer si golpeabas al otro niño eh? Acaso no pensaste que podrías haberle cortado un miembro o haberlo asesinado— le decía con enojo y el niño seguía sin decirme nada pero podía notar el ligero sollozar que emitía, tocándome la fibra sensible del cual de un momento a otro le dije —Nunca tomes lo que no te pertenece ¿Entendido?— y el asintió, agarre la correa de la funda y la amarre a mi cintura —Ahora dense una disculpa— le dije a ambos y solo el que no había regañado se disculpó mientras que el chico pelirrojo tenía una expresión de enojo como queriendo sobreponerse a mi orden le iba a hablar otra vez pero sentí que alguien tocándome el hombro y voltee, mirando a la señora con una mirada de tranquilidad y diciendo al niño con una voz maternal —Por favor Joseph discúlpate con tu hermano y con el muchacho— aunque el chico no dijo nada la señora volvió a repetirlo pero con un tono un poco más mandatario y el niño lo hiso aunque fuera a regañadientes. La señora hablo con voz fuerte que era hora de desayunar e hiso que todos los niños corrieran adentro y se volteo a verme y me pregunto amablemente — ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?— iba a negar la invitación pero gracias a mi estómago que gruño en ese momento haciendo sonreír apenadamente y la acompañe directo al comedor el cual era bastante amplio a simple vista era capaz de tener al menos sesenta personas por mesa entre ellos la dulce señora cuarenta niños y veinte adultos que acababan de llegar algunos ya estaban aqui fui invitado a comer con los adultos pero algunos niños me agarraron del pantalón y me obligaron a comer con ellos como al igual que la señora me senté junto con ella y la niña rubia que había dado el aviso tenia curiosidad sobre este lugar y aunque parecía lo que yo creía que era, pregunte —Disculpe pero ¿Este lugar es un Orfanato?—

—Por supuesto joven aquí damos un hogar temporal a los pequeño sin hogar al igual que les educamos con enseñanzas básicas como la lectura y escritura y algunas materias como aritmética y biología— me respondió con bastante franqueza y luego uno de los niños que se encontraba enfrente mío comiendo pregunto con la boca llena — ¿Tu ered un soflado?— y escupiendo algo de ella

—No— le respondí.

— ¿Y por qué portas un arma?— me pregunto una niña.

—La porto solo para defender y proteger nunca para atacar a otros— el dije seriamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— me pregunto la niña rubia.

—Jack—

—Je je yo soy Rebeca es un gusto en conocerlo señor Jack— me respondido con educación.

—Igualmente— le dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Después del desayuno acompañe a los niños con sus juegos al patio el cual era bastante amplio con varios y frondosos árboles y un vivo verde en el césped antes que sus lecciones comenzarán algunos me preguntaban si había asesinado o robado antes lo cual había negado por completo pero estaba más alejado de la mentira en cuanto a robar, algunos querían que les enseñara a usar la espada pero un hombre bastante mayor a mi estaba tocando una campana y gritando —¡Niños, es hora de sus lecciones!— todos lo escucharon y fueron adentro obedientemente excepto Rebeca el cual estaba mirándome con fascinación —Anda ve adentro— le dije a lo que ella me respondido negándolo con la cabeza y diciendo —No quiero, quiero estar contigo—

— ¿Con migo?— le pregunte

—Si tú eres bueno regañaste a Joseph sin castigarlo— me respondido con esa sinceridad infantil la cual te hacia abrasarlos. Tome de la mano a Rebeca y nos sentamos bajo un árbol y le volví a preguntar — ¿Por qué dices que le regañe sin castigarlo?—

—Cuando uno de los asistentes nos descubre haciendo algo indebido o no obedecemos a sus reglas ellos suelen regañarnos con insultos y nos castigan golpeándonos en nuestros traseritos— Vaya no tenía idea que les castigaren de esa manera, antes de ser un prófugo yo solía estar cerca de niños ya que tenía amigos que trabajan en áreas infantiles y pues la verdad había visto que muchos padres castigaban a sus hijos con "eso" si saben a lo que me refiero y pues para mí que fue educado por dos personas muy especiales también me daban ese castigo y a decir que en verdad me los ganaba pero me dije que yo nunca haría eso con ningún niño ni como último recurso pues era algo que simplemente no me gustaba y también intentaría persuadir a cualquiera para evitar ese bochorno al pequeño.

Seguimos hablando para conocernos mejor y la verdad esta pequeña en verdad era una lindura de esas que quieres comer a besos, me hablaba sobre los demás niños que vivían con ella y pues no era querida pues muchos de los chicos le decían cosas como bruja o malvada porque era una Arcana, me mostro un poco de su habilidad la cual era pésima no podía ni hacer levitar una simple hoja eso me hacía reír y ella se enojaba inflando las mejillas se veía adorable con esa expresión —Y dime Rebeca ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a clases?— le pregunte a lo que me responde —El profesor es un tarado y solo nos está diciendo cosa y castigando cada vez que hacemos algo mal — eso me dolió pues en el poco tiempo que teníamos hablando me había mostrado lo inteligente que es y curiosa ya que le pregunte qué haría afuera de este lugar y me responde con ver el mundo con sus ojos el tener aventuras y aprender pero al saber que odiaba como su profesor solo los hacia ver menos y que siempre les decía que nunca serian algo si no aprenden lo que él les enseña, entonces le sonreí y ella me la devolvió con una más alegre hasta que vimos llegar al mismo hombre de la campana el cual se veía enfurecido y tomo del brazo a Rebeca levantándola de un solo estirón, él se arrodillo y coloco a la niña en la pierna libre mientras sujetaba con una mano ambas muñecas de ella y con la otra tenía una varilla de madera algo delgada la cual había levantado para darle con ella o eso pensó al darse cuenta que no podía bajar el brazo se volteó a verme como sujetaba el extremo de la varilla sin perder mi sonrisa, me acerque un poco más y libere a Rebeca de aquel hombre y ella se colocó detrás de mí mientras me sujetaba fuertemente de la pierna con una carita de miedo ante lo que le iban a hacer, el hombre se levantó y por instinto alejo un poco a Rebeca y en eso el hombre se levantó y me pregunta irritado — ¿Por qué la defiendes?.

—Ho no lo sé, tal vez porque no me gusta ver cómo la gente utiliza castigos físicos en niños— con un tono sarcástico y juguetón pero manteniendo la seriedad en mi rostro, el hombre se aparta de nosotros un poco para luego intentar golpearme pero esquivo el golpe y tomo su puño y contrarresto el golpe dándole debajo de las costillas para desequilibrarlo, me muevo hacia su espalda para golpearlo en las rodillas para que caiga y le termino con una llave de sumisión, esperando a que se rindiera mire hacia el cielo pensando en todas los amigos y compañeros que abandone al fugarme de mi destino, perdido en mis memorias sin dejar de sujetar al profesor, Rebeca se me acerca con cautela sacudiéndome la camisa que traía puesta sacándome de mis pensamientos la mire y ella me dice —Señor Jack pronto será medio día y terminaran las clases, así que me preguntaba ¿Si podría…eh?.

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues misteriosamente la temperatura bajo, Rebeca se agacho para soportar el frio, así que libere al profesor y se saque la camisa que traía y se lo sobrepongo para que la proteja del bajón de temperatura y ella me agradeció por el gesto y fue cuando vi a alguien caminar a paso lento tenía una capa morada oscura como de esas que usan los que huyen de algún lugar Rebeca lo miro y fue corriendo hacia el intente detenerla pero no alcance a tomarla, corrió hacia el encapuchado y dio un gran salto hacia este atrapándola en el aire se quitó la capucha mostrándose un hombre le calcule más o menos mi edad sus ojos era de color rojo apago pero notaba ciertas partes de ellos de color azul algo bastante curioso se acercaba a mi pues el profesor se había ido apenas lo libere, en eso note que la temperatura volvía a la normalidad "Tengo que estudiar esto luego" pensé, cuando llego a donde me encontraba bajo a Rebeca y me saludo —Buenas tarde soy Canas instructor de magia— bastante frio fue su saludo para mí pero eso no me detuvo a estrechar su mano y cuando lo hice me asalto el recuerdo de la alucinación que tuve y vi que tanto Rebeca como Canas estaban en ella regrese inmediato a la realidad y le conteste —Soy Jack y soy nuevo en este lugar.

Paso un pequeño e incómodo momento hasta que Rebeca decidió hablar —Canas, Canas podemos empezar ya— y él le responde que por supuesto, volví a sentarme debajo del árbol mirando como Canas le enseñaba lo básico en magia como lo era la telequinesis que me mostro anteriormente, aburrido de mirar metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y sentí unas cuantas cosas duras me pregunte que podría ser y las saque y eran caramelos macizos no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pudieron haber estado hay tome uno y lo comí pero lo escupí apenas sentí su sabor que era de menta odiaba la menta así que agarre otro y lo comí pero era el mismo sabor el cual también escupí, seguí mirando el entrenamiento y empecé a cabecear hasta quedar dormido. Vagando entre mis recuerdo estando dormido me llego uno en el que era más pequeño, me encontraba en un parque de juegos estaba solo muchos padres no querían que me acercara a ellos o que sus hijos jugaran conmigo, nunca supe el porqué de ello pero escuchaban que me decían "Lobo con piel de cordero" nunca entendí eso pero yo estaba seguro que era porque mi cabello era de color negro y tenía eran rojos y no soy como lo que soy ahora de cabello gris al igual que mis ojos, siempre me decía lo mismo a mí mismo me tenía odio por ser como era pero escuche pasos de dos personas que se acercaban y uno de ellos me hablo — ¿Cómo te llamas?— su voz era femenina y la voltee a ver era de mi estatura su cabello de color castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos de color morado, lo cual era muy extraño ya que nuestra raza se distinguía por nuestras características físicas como cabello rubio o blanco y ojos azules tenía puesto una blusa blanca con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas azules con amarillo, detrás de ella se encontraba otra niña más normal en cuanto en cuanto a rasgos físicos rubia de ojos azules que traía un vestido azul de manga corta y zapatillas blancas, me volvió a preguntar —¿Cómo te llamas?— le respondí algo tímido —J…Jack.

—Jjack— dijo extrañada

—Solo con una "J"— argumente

—Ah Jack yo soy Gifka y ella es Samanta.

Al parecer no tenían miedo por mi aspecto o por lo que decían los adultos de mí esa fue la primera vez que tuve con quien jugar, y así fue por siempre me volví amigo de ellas dos hasta que descubrí algo importante que Gifka y Samanta son hijas de grandes militantes, Gifka era la hija de Jefe de Escuadrón de búsqueda y Ejecución o como se les llamaba The Reapers mientras que Samanta simplemente era la hija del Comandante Levin, así que fui llevado por dos soldados hasta la Comandancia simplemente estaba aterrado con su presencia y el Comandante se acercó a mí y yo por miedo me arrodille a modo de súplica para que me perdonara por algo que yo creía que estaba mal hasta que sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza y con voz paternal me dijo —No tengas miedo, no estamos enojados contigo— levante mi cabeza y pregunte con lágrimas —¿Ah no?—

—No es más queríamos agradecerte por jugar con nuestras hijas— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Así es ellas tampoco tienen muchos amigos por su herencia familiar— hablo el otro hombre que se parecía a Gifka. Desperté de golpe, aun me encontraba debajo del árbol y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse sentado a mi lado se encontraba Canas leyendo un libro cunado noto mi despertar hablo —Por fin despiertas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

—Cuatro horas— me respondió

Di un gran bostezo y me levante a estirar un poco el cuerpo, me dirigí hacia el hogar para hablar con la "Abuela" sobre mi alojamiento en el lugar.

Llegue al comedor en donde se encontraban todos cenando y como parece la Abuela se encontraba cenando junto con los niños me acerque a ellos y me recibieron con afecto por que se corrió el rumor en el que amenace al profesor para que ya nos volviera a maltratarlos y no quise matar su ilusión así que les di la razón ante eso, me acerque a la señora quien se encontraba con tres niños quienes era Rebeca, Joseph y otro quien no sabía su nombre y estos sintieron mi presencia y corrieron para saludarme y los salude con una sonrisa y Rebeca hiso un gesto para que la levantar y lo hice la levante y se agarró de mi cuello —Se ve que eres muy bueno con los niños— me hablo la señora a lo que simplemente le respondo —Bueno no es que sea bueno, yo tenía un hermana menor.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué paso con ella?— baje a Rebeca y me senté en la banca y mi expresión cambio totalmente a una seria y triste —Falleció, hace tres años— sentencie de manera tajante —Ho lo lamento no debí preguntar lo lamento.

—Descuide, no tiene por qué disculparse— le sonreí levemente.

Después de la cena todos los niños fueron enviados a dormir y yo al no tener donde quedarme me asignaron una de las habitaciones de empleados para poder pasar la noche.

Omni POV

Mientras nuestro prófugo dormía en su nuevo refugio una reunión de importancia se realizaba en una pequeña sala el piso era de madera pintada de rojo como si de sangre seca se tratase igualmente las paredes tenían ese color, hay se encontraban varias personas en fila y una más sentada en una gran silla pero de vista simple de madera —Y bien Capitán ¿Que tiene que decir a su favor?— le pregunto la persona que se encontraba sentada

—Discúlpeme Comandante por lo sucedido de anoche.

— ¿Y tú crees que con solo una disculpa se solucionó todo?— le pregunto de manera amenazador

—No.

El llamado Comandante se levantó de su silla y se acercó al Capitán en cuestión y este le sacaba mucho de altura pero aun temblaba ante la furia de su Comandante —Tuvimos más de cuarenta bajas gracias al motín que se armó en una sola noche solo porque decidiste dejar que un par de guardias de bajo rango trasladaran al Evans a su celda.

—No volverá a ocurrir Comandante.

—Eso espero Junted— le sentencio de forma autoritaria mientras tenía su arma en mano la cual era una Bo a su medida de color negro decorada con flores y las puntas eran de metal —Capitán Marcus, Capitana Luna quédense, los demás pueden retirarse— todos hicieron un saludo y se retiraron excepto los mencionados, el Comandante volvió a su lugar dejando su arma a un lado y comenzó a frotarse la frente mientras murmuraba algunas cosas —Se ¿Encuentra bien Comandante?— le pregunto el hombre el cual era alguien de buena apariencia su cabello era castaño claro y traía una pesada armadura plateada con una capa blanca y esta traía el emblema de su Escuadrón el cual era el 5° a lo que responde —Marcus sabes no me gusta que me digan Comandante me es muy formal solo los subordinados me dicen así.

—Nosotros también somos sus subordinados Comandante— respondió la mujer te tenía el pelo de color azul oscuro bastante largo y recogido en dos trenzas y poseía una versión de la armadura de Marcus más ligera y de colores morado con gris y se ocultaba con una bata medica celeste con el emblema del Cuarto Escuadrón.

—Y bien ¿Qué aremos Samanta?— le dijo una voz femenina que se ocultaba en la sombra

—Comenzar con la Operación: Captura al Nephlim, Gifka.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Hoy el día está bastante bien y era fin de semana así que la Abuela deja que los niños salgan del Orfanato para que jueguen en el pueblo, en el cual no es tan grande apenas llega a los mil habitantes y aun así era bastante tranquilo y las personas son bastante amables, de los niños que me toco cuidar eran Stefan y Joseph ambos niños que regañe, también nos acompañaba María una pequeña pelirroja y Rebeca quien desde hace tres días no se separa de mí y la verdad no me importa que me siga a todos lados, los cuidaba junto con Elizabeth una de las empleadas del orfanato la cual es asistente de cocina, se ofreció a ayudarme con los infantes pues ella tenía que hacer varias compras en el mercado local.

En la plaza central del pueblo me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas mientras los niños jugaban juntos cuando María comenzó a llorar, rodee los ojos sabiendo de quien se trataba, me levante y fui directo hay estaba Stefan con una cara de preocupación mientras María estaba tirada en el suelo agarrándose la rodilla y Rebeca a su lado para apoyarla, me agache y le quite las manos para ver el problema el cual solamente era una raspadura sonreí ligeramente y le hable tranquilamente —Descuida no es nada, ven vamos a limpiarte la herida— y ella asintió, la ayude a levantarse y la lleve a una toma de agua para limpiarla con un poco de agua y desinfectante del botiquín de emergencia que me había dado la abuela antes de salir al principio no lo creí necesario pero ella insistió así que simplemente lo guarde en la morral que traía, termine de lavar la herida y le coloque una bandita y ella en agradecimiento me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió con los demás a jugar o eso creía porque estaban peleando Joseph y Stefan de costumbre di un bufido del cansancio ya que ellos dos nunca paraban de pelear parecían un par de perro peleando por un trozo de carne, pero no me imagine lo vi Joseph había esquivado el golpe de Stefan y este por accidente golpea a Rebeca en el rostro cayendo en el acto me apresure a llegar y lo que siguió fue a Stefan intentando solucionar las cosas de manera torpe y al sentir mi presencia este me miro con arrepentimiento e instantáneamente se apartó del lugar para que no lo regañara pero lo tome del brazo y lo acerque a mí y Rebeca a la fuerza y me dice con voz quebrada —P perdón— lo mire por un momento y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza para frotarla —Debes tener más cuidado en tus acciones Stefan, para evitar este tipo de accidentes, eso también va para ti Joseph— le dije sabiendo que se escondía detrás del árbol donde María se encontraba, le pedí a Rebeca que se quitara las manos de la cara para poder atenderla y al hacerlo estas estaban llenas de sangre mientras que su nariz le salía a borbotones y ella al darse cuenta de esto su respiración comenzó agitarse por lo que la intente clamarla, primeramente tome su mentón par que mirara hacia arriba después tome un poco de papel, lo enrollé y lo coloque en la fosa sangrante y la cargue para recostarla en una banca cercana cuando llego Elizabeth con una cesta llena de comida y con otros tres niños mayores a los que yo cuidaba, ella se acercó deprisa a donde me encontraba —¿Qué paso? Jack— me pregunto asustada a lo que le respondo —Lo usual con Joseph y Stefan—.

—Otra vez pelearon—.

—Así es, por favor toma a Rebeca y a María y llévalas de regreso que tengo un asunto con dos "gladiadores"— Elizabeth tomo a Rebeca en brazos mientras María era llevada de la mano por uno de los niños que la acompañaban, viendo cómo se alejaban de nosotros, Stefan estaba a mi lado mirándome con temor, le coloque mi mano en su cabeza y le revolví el cabello y note como Joseph se movía lentamente para huir del lugar pero lo agarre del brazo e intento patearme pero lo bloque y lo sujete, le tenía de cabeza a Stefan le hacía gracia al ver a Joseph así, me decía mil cosas con un lenguaje bastante malsonante para su edad, me pregunto de donde lo habrá aprendido —Bájame idiota, estúpido, imbe…—.

—Si terminas esa palabra tendré que castigarte aquí mismo— lo interrumpí, y el en el acto comprendió lo que decía así que se calmó y yo lo baje, lleve a los dos y los senté debajo del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos, el árbol en si era un _**Ahuehuete**_, un árbol de tronco grande y frondoso sus ramas servían de juego para muchos de los niños del pueblo pero ahora sería testigo de cómo regañaría a un par de niños.

No sabía por dónde empezar con ellos dos, aunque era bastante claro quien comenzaba las peleas, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo iniciaría, digo he comenzado y terminado muchas peleas tanto mías como ajenas pero esto me era diferente —Ok empecemos por el principio ¿Por qué siempre están peleando?— les pregunte a ambos pero ninguno me dio respuesta directa más bien no sabían de que estaba hablando, al parecer sus peleas eran tan habituales que ya no sabían el por qué comenzaron, —Me gustaría saber la razón de sus peleas—.

—Por diversión— dijo Joseph.

— ¿Diversión?— Asintieron ambos niños de manera segura pero no me creía eso e intente presionar un poco más —Están seguros que es por diversión, porque lo que vi hace tres días no me pareció algo como divertido— y ambos niños se miraron entre si sabiendo a lo que me refería —Bueno la verdad peleamos por algo que comenzó hace cinco años— hablo repentinamente Stefan relatando lo que sucedió y se trataba de un pequeño juguete que tenía en ese entonces Joseph según el de su madre antes que lo dejaran a las puertas del Orfanato y aunque Stefan se disculpara mil veces el juguete no tenía reparación por más que se le intentara, mire a Joseph a los ojos y note esa chispa de odio que había sido revivida, así que lo tome de ambos hombros y le dije —Joseph yo entiendo lo que sientes pero no es modo de comportarse, además Stefan se siente arrepentido por ello—.

—Nunca lo perdonare pues el destruyo mi único recuerdo de mi mami— dijo con un poco de sentimiento.

—Sé que no puedes perdonarlo y demás, pero es hora de dejar el pasado y seguir adelante para que la herida pueda sanar pero si te quieres aferras a ese recuerdo solo te perjudicaras— le dije con voz paternal para ver si reaccionaria pero no solamente aparto la mirada, suspire y le dije de manera franca —Yo también perdí algo que me importaba, un amigo se llamaba Leaf y fue uno de mis compañeros de escuadrón en la Academia Ayaname— ambos niños me miraron con asombro al mencionar el nombre de la escuela de caballería que se encontraba en la capital del Imperio de Lenster — Y ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto Joseph.

—Lo que sucedió con Leaf fue que durante nuestros días en la Academia. Éramos un equipo de cinco y estos eran Grey, Gifka, Leaf, Rex y yo, Leaf era el jefe de equipo pues a ninguno le gusto tomar la responsabilidad y éramos muy buenos más bien los mejores de toda la academia hasta que… (Suspire recordando aquel momento) Rex había llegado con una nota del tablón de Recompensas, la misión era una búsqueda en el Bosque del Lamento y Leaf se interesó al momento de escuchar el lugar por lado de Grey se veía intrigado al saber sobre la misión pues el Bosque del Lamento se suelen encontrar no solo bestias de gran poder sino que también sobrenaturales por eso el lugar estaba prohibido para cualquiera excepto aquellos quienes posean una carta de entrada la cual solo se le puede otorgar por el Alcalde del pueblo Fernex, por ello llevar acabo la misión seria tener que hacer un viaje de dos días en tren y en cuanto llegamos al pueblo el mismo Alcalde nos recibió en persona, bastante amable con nosotros pero con un terrible problema ya que el Bosque ha estado haciendo de la suyas con el del pueblo desde hace día, por eso envió el mensaje de ayuda a la Academia esperando que algún grupo de se interesara por él. En cuanto llegamos a la alcaldía el empezó a notarse extraño como preocupado, nos explicó sobre el problema que tenía y era que desde hace días que la gente desaparecía sin rastro alguno, le preguntamos por un modus operandi pero no nos dio alguno pues las victimas desaparecían de la nada. Aun con esa escasa información nos adentraríamos al Bosque…— No termine de contar mi historia pues el tiempo se había ido volando al ver que el ocaso se estaba acercando, me levante de mi lugar y les dije a ambos —De acuerdo niños terminaremos esta historia mañana— y estos me abuchearon yo les sonreí y ayude a levantarse —Bien regresemos—.

—No Jack, déjanos jugar un poco más— protesto Joseph

—Lo siento niños pero ya es tarde y luego se preocupan por ustedes— les dije con pena y ambos cabizbajos caminaban de regreso al orfanato.

Llegamos y entramos en silencio y fuimos recibido por Ferny otra de las empleadas, una joven de aproximadamente unos diecisiete y de muy buen ver traía una blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalón corto con una zapatillas deportivas, además de un mandil amarilla —Hola chicos llegan justo a tiempo para la cena, por favor lávense bien— nos dijo con dulzura y ambos niños fueron corriendo, en cambio yo fui directo al comedor, el cual se encontraba a su tope con todos los habitantes del orfanato, mirando a todos desde los más pequeños de entre uno a cinco años hasta los que van de salida de catorce años, al verlos a todos me hacía sentir bien y la abuela jugando con los pequeñines, me producía un calor en el pecho el cual me encantaba. Sentía que alguien me estiraba la camisa y voltee a verlo se trataba de Alexander un pequeño huracán pegajoso de tres años, lo miraba fijamente y el alzaba sus brazos como si quisiera algo de mí y el cual accedí, lo cargue y sostuve con mi mano derecha —Y bien pequeño ¿Quieres ir a dormir?— le pregunte y el me negó con la cabeza le sonreí brevemente y le volví a preguntar — ¿Quieres que te lleve con la abuela?— asintiendo esta vez lo lleve con la matriarca de todo este lugar, que no lo sabían, la abuela es la fundadora de este orfanato y eso fue hace más de sesenta años y creo que ella ronda por los ochenta y seis u ochenta ocho una edad bastante buena a comparación con la mortalidad promedia de los setenta y cinco.

Estando afuera de la casa en el jardín me encontraba sentando balanceándome en uno de los columpios que había, pensando que era hora de abandonar este lugar e ir en busca de algo que me ayude con mi problema, tal vez si les pido ayuda a los guardianes o tal vez podría ir a entregarme y aceptar algo que no hice, recordando el juicio tenia los cargos de uso de magia prohibida, asesinato de tres escuadrones menores completos, asesinato de un Guardián Maestro, robo de armas de alto poder, prófugo de nuevo incluso recordaba mi pelea contra Samanta y Gifka fue algo tan intenso.

Flashback *Omni Pov*

—Atrapen a ese perro— decía la Comandante quien era seguida por Gifka y un grupo de cazadores y cinco Capitanes, mientras Evans se encontraba con un grupo de civiles atormentándolos de horrible manera en sus ojos se podía ver que carecían de emoción alguna y tomo del cabello a una señora la cual gritaba del terror y este para callarla le coloco el filo de su espada en el cuello cortándoselo y tirándola al suelo, Evans se veía de una manera maniaca y paso su lengua sobre el filo lamiendo la sangre que tenía, mirando quien podría ser su nueva víctima hasta que de la nada se creó una cortina de humo el cual hiso que Evans se alejara del grupo y fuera escoltados por tres de los capitanes mientras se quedaron Samanta, Gifka, Marcus y Luna quienes miraban como Evans se recuperaba y este los miro de forma hueca, sin emoción alguna preparo su espada en posición de asesinato y todos miraban asombrados por la arma que portaba su enemigo la Okami, una espada de clase Fantasma de aspecto normal de doble filo y a una sola mano, su hoja era de color trasparente gracias a que fue hecha con un material especial el cual le da ese aspecto único, además tiene las propiedades de auto-regeneración, clarividencia, incremento en la habilidades naturales y la habilidad de copiar cualquier habilidad de un set de espadas mágicas y aunque nadie se dejó intimidar ante Evans, Samanta dio la orden de capturarlo y el grupo de cazadores guiados por Gifka saltaron hacia la acción pero Evans usando la clarividencia evadió a todos sus oponentes y con gran velocidad llego ante Samanta y la observo fijamente y ella a él notando la ausencia de razón alguna, Evans ataco con varios y veloces estocadas las cuales eran evadidas con gran dificultad ya que Evans atacaba a los puntos ciegos de Samanta pero de repente se aleja de ella con un salto hacia atrás y ella recibe un golpe de fuego por parte de Gifka, Evans retoma su posición de ataque y estampa su espada contra la de Marcus quien lo miraba con fiereza pero a la vez incrédulo ante lo que ha hecho, ambos forcejeaban por dominar a su contrincante pero Marcus cedía al igual que Evans hasta que se alejó de imprevisto ya que la capitana faltante lanzo un hechizo de luz —¡Capitana Luna por favor no se sobre esfuerce!— le grito Samanta quien fue directo a combatir contra Evans pero este mueve su mano hacia su cintura y levantando lentamente una arma de fuego se trataba de una pistola de percusión y le apunto directamente a la cabeza, la comandante se sentía con miedo al tener una arma de gran poder —Así que fuiste tú quien robo esa arma de prueba Evans— y el sin decir nada movió su pulgar al martillo para disparar, Samanta en un intento le enfrenta a Evans para que lo haga pero para su sorpresa Evans dispara a sus piernas tumbándola en el instante, instante que fue aprovechado por Marcus tacleando a Evans quien no lo pudo ver con la espada ya que la Capitana Luna le coloco un sello de bloqueo a la arma cuando lanzo su ataque de luz, negando así todos sus efectos, Marcus derribando a su teniente y Evans con una mortal hacia atrás se escapa de su capitán pero Gifka con su grupo de cazadores se abalanzan contra Evans pero con su arma de fuego les dispara a todos a quemarropa y asesinándolos, quedando solamente Gifka y Marcus en la pelea ya que Luna se encontraba auxiliando a la Comandante, Evans se lanzó contra Gifka y ella también teniendo una feroz pelea la cual se encontraba reñida entre ambos —Burnstorm— grito Gifka lanzando de su mano varias bolas de fuego las cuales explotaron de manera inmediata alcanzando un diámetro de cuatro metros hiriendo a Evans de grave manera, él se repuso como si no tuviera nada y Marcus blandió su espada contra el golpeándolo en el abdomen y lanzándolo lejos —¡Arte Prohibido, Punishment!— Grito Gifka y de Evans salieron unos sellos morados en sus muñecas y cuello los cuales se trasformaron en cadenas rojas que estaban unidas al suelo dejando en una posición indefensa Gifka se acercó lentamente a Jack, ella lo miraba con desprecio y odio —Evans porque, ¿Por qué asesinaste a mi padre?, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ¿Por qué?— Evans solamente la miraba fríamente mientras Gifka sollozaba —Sello maldito Arte Prohibido, Exilio— dijo con voz entrecortada y levantando su brazo derecho esta se creo una garra demoniaca de color morado, Gifka estaba a punto de desterrar el alma de Evans a la dimensión de Bazoo él come almas cuando es detenida por un grito, Gifka se voltea a ver que fue Samanta quien se encontraba en brazos del Capitán Marcus —Gifka no lo hagas— le ordeno Samanta y Gifka aun con odio le responde —No Samanta tenemos que terminar con el ahora mismo, es un criminal—.

—Ya lo sé pero no puedo dejar que lo asesines por venganza, tiene que ser llevado ante el consejo para que le den un juicio y luego te dejaremos hacerte con la sentencia— sentencio Samanta de manera autoritaria mientras Gifka volteaba a ver a Evans para quitar la vista de, el rápidamente.

Fin de flashback *Rebeca POV*

Desperté temprano para ir a saludar a Jack a su cuarto, ya que últimamente paso tiempo con él y algo me dice que él me podría adoptar si le agradó mucho y eso es algo que me encantaría el poder salir de este lugar aunque luego me pondría triste al recordar a los amigos que hice en este lugar. Entre a su cuarto pero estaba vacío lo cual me extraño, Salí de ahí y camine por el pasillo pensando donde podría estar, lo busque por todos lados de la casa pero no se encontraba en ningún lado y si él se fue dejándome sola de nuevo con todas esas malas personas, no podría resistirlo no mas aunque tengo a mi abuela la cual me sonríe aunque me sienta mal, pero luego lo encontré se encontraba en los columpios me acerque a él pero parecía preocupado por algo y no quería molestarlo pero quería estar con él.

*Jack POV*

Suspire al recordar ese pésimo momento, voltee al cielo y ya había amanecido me había quedado toda la noche en vela me levante para estirarme cuando note la presencia de Rebeca quien estaba hay quieta mirándome le sonreí y me acerque lentamente —Buenos días pequeña— le dije.

—Buenos días Jack.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor, mi nariz ya no sangra.

—Me alegro, pero tu deberías estar dormida no es una hora para que estés aquí despierta, vamos a la cama, a dormir.

—No yo quiero estar contigo— me respondió y yo la miraba con un falso enojo hasta que sonreí y le respondí —Si no tienes sueño ¿Quieres acompañarme con una pequeña rutina de estiramientos?

—Sí.

—Bien entonces escúchame bien, primero abre tus piernas al nivel de tu hombro y coloca tus brazos entre tu cintura y tu ombligo así, ahora hazlo tú—le dije y ella hiso lo que le pedí aunque la postura está mal hecha la tuve que rectificar primeramente baje sus brazos un poco y señale a sus piernas para que las cerrara un poco más, ya estando lista yo tome otra vez la posición y volví hablar —Bien ahora que tenemos la posición básica respira lentamente por tu nariz inhala y exhala por ella, relaja todo tu cuerpo, si te siente como que tambaleas significa que lo estás haciendo bien ya que tu cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esto— le enseñaba de manera lenta y clara haciendo movimientos también lentos y pausados para que pudiera copiarlos. Este estilo de meditación se le conoce como Tao Rho el cual sirve para hacer mover el mana de manera más fluida aunque también servía como un estilo de combate y el estilo que yo le enseñaba el estilo Yang el cual es además de fluir el mana por el cuerpo se enseñaba la autodefensa de manera inconsciente. Con la repetición de movimientos constante Rebeca parecía agarrar el ritmo del ejercicio haciéndolo más fluido, tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa hasta que de su mano se desprendió un poco de magia la cual se asustó pero le anime a continuar, hasta lograr el control de esa esfera blanca que dominaba con su cuerpo entero, cuando Elizabeth nos llamó —Rebeca, Jack es hora de desayunar— Rebeca asintió y salió corriendo pero fue detenida por Elizabeth quien le dijo algo al oído eso hiso que cambiara completamente su humor y se retirara caminando, me acerque a Elizabeth y le pregunte —Disculpa Elizabeth pero ¿Que le ocurrió a Rebeca?— a lo que ella me responde —Cada fin de mes se hace algo que llamamos día de Adopción y es cuando algunas familias de ciudades vienen adoptar algún pequeño de aquí y eso es algo que Rebeca odia, el tener que ser separada de todos sus amigos.

—Pero ¿Por qué estaría triste? Eso significaría que una familia la va a cuidar y enseñar sus costumbres e historias.

—A ella simplemente no le gusta, se la pasa evadiendo a todas las familias que vienen a adoptar e incluso ha llegado a hacer cosas no tan adecuadas para su edad pero en esta ocasión no serán familias normales sino algunos nobles y burgueses— decía con tono de pena.

—Vaya no tenía que lo odiara tanto.

—Bueno Jacky prepárate porque eso comenzara dentro de dos horas— retirándose del jardín, por mi parte no sabía que ella no quería ser adoptada, seguí pensando si ella le gusta este lugar pero claro que le gusta aquí tiene a todos los que quiere y eso me incluye, pero yo tarde o temprano tendré que irme dejándola sola a menos que la adoptase pero no tengo dinero alguno. Pase de largo del comedor y fui directo hacia mi habitación el cual se encontraba en el piso superior al fondo un poco alejado de las habitaciones de los niños cuando escucho mi nombre —Evan escúchame— un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo, mi mente se quedó en blanco en un instante y mi cuerpo casi colapsa pero seguía escuchando la conversación contra la pared —Por favor tu eres mi amigo de mayor confianza estoy segura que me dirás que es lo correcto… si lo se Jack es un gran hombre pero no estoy segura si él quisiera ser mi padre y eso es algo que me encantaría… claro que no Evan, Jack nunca me haría algo como eso eres un pervertido conejo loco— conejo loco ¿A caso ella habla con un conejo?, por suerte mía la puerta se encontraba entreabierta así que la abrí más sin hacer ruido y fue cuando la vi era Rebeca quien se encontraba hablándole a un peluche de conejo de color azul oscuro con ojos de botón se veía bastante tierna hablando con el peluche —Evan por favor no estoy de humor para tus bromas… si me disculpas tengo que pedir ayuda para que me pongan ese complicado vestido que odio… ¡NO ES PARA JACK!…— tomándolo de las orejas y lanzándolo lejos contra una pared.

Rebeca *POV*

Estaba harta de ese conejo estúpido aunque tenía razón y no lo quería admitir pero estoy enamorada de Jack pues él ha sido el único que me ha demostrado compasión y tolerancia con mi inexperiencia ante las cosas y no como otros empleados que simplemente nos regañan o golpean por hacer las cosas mal —Rebeca tienes que aceptar las cosas como son, Jack no puede verte como su hermana o hija simplemente tienes que aceptar que él no te va a adoptar, es más una vez lo escuche hablar con la señorita Elizabeth que le decía que él se iría de viaje dejando a todos en el olvido—.

—Eso es mentira Evan.

—No lo es Rebeca, soy tu amigo he estado contigo desde que tienes memoria por eso te digo las cosas como son.

—Pero si le digo que me lleve con él en su viaje ¿Crees que me acepte?

—No lo sé, tendrías que preguntárselo.

Jack *POV*

Mirando a Rebeca quien se encontraba en el suelo con el peluche en manos hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro causándome un susto y veo que es Elizabeth con una ceja arqueada y le pregunto — ¿Qué haces aquí Elizabeth?—

—Lo normal, le traigo un poco de comida a Rebeca ya que suele encerrarse aquí hablando con su conejo y para arreglarla para las familias que vendrán y tú que ¿Qué haces espiándola?— me pregunto de manera directa, intentando encontrar un pretexto hasta que —Sabes que no importa, con permiso por favor— quitándome del medio abre la puerta completamente y saluda con felicidad a Rebeca quien se acerca a ella, y cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Durante la tarde se había preparado una pequeña fiesta al aire libre y las familias que venían a adoptar algún niño se encontraban jugando con ellos aunque otros simplemente parecían estar juzgando a los niños por su manera de actuar, mientras tanto yo me encontraba recostado en una rama de árbol observando a todas esas familias quienes se divertían hasta que se acerca la abuela a saludar —Jack querido por que no bajas a conocer a algunos de nuestros invitados.

—Me gustaría abuela pero no estoy de humor para tener que estar soportando a tanto hipócrita.

—De acuerdo querido no te obligare, pero al menos hazme el favor de estar vigilando a los niños pequeño y sobre todo a Stefan y Joseph que andan algo molestos.

—De acuerdo abuela.

Se regresó con tranquilidad a la fiesta mientras yo bajaba del árbol con un salto emprendiendo una ronda de vigilancia, los niños parecían que se divertían mucho con las familias y estas también se veían felices con ellos, cuando se acercan Stefan y Joseph con un malhumorado rostro — ¿Qué les pasa pequeños?— les pregunto con curiosidad y estos me responden —Queremos nuestra historia— bastante enojados a lo que sorprendido les digo —Aja, cierto no termine de contarles mi historia en el Bosque del Lamento, mmm ¿Dónde me quede?— pensando en que punto de la historia cuando Stefan me responde —En la entrada del bosque— le mire y le sonríe —Cierto gracias, ejem bien, oigan porque no le hablan a mas para que escuchen la historia.

—Si— asintieron ambos niños con emoción —Pues andén a buscar a mas amigos, yo estaré aquí debajo del roble esperando— le anime a que fueran a buscar lo cual salieron corriendo, mientras yo me quedaba sentado a los pies del roble dorado que había en la entrada del orfanato, mirando a las familias que vinieron a la adopción los había identificado fácilmente se trataban de familias burgueses y algunos de la nobleza baja, los veía con cierto desprecio pero creo que ellos me despreciaban más a mí —Tu también los odias verdad— comento Ferny quien se encontraba arriba en el árbol —Que va con simplemente los ignoro nada de ellos me interesa— y Ferny me miraba con curiosidad y me dice —No enserio solo míralos ni siquiera Canas se encuentra con ellos— y era cierto Canas se encontraba haciendo algunos trucos mágicos con su hielo creando diferentes estatuas que los niños le pedía —Hablando de Arcanos ¿Dónde está Rebeca?

—Ella se encuentra adentro evitando a todos, de nuevo— diciendo eso último llego un gran carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos blancos y en el lado de la puerta se encontraba el emblema familiar la cual eran rosas entrelazadas, se abrió la puerta de donde se bajaron dos hombres de buen vestir pero rápidamente di que eran simplemente mayordomos el primero tenía el cabello corto con un flequillo que tapa un tercio de su rostro pero daba suficiente espacio de visibilidad. Sus ojos son carmesí y como todo humilde mayordomo porta un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par, mientras el segundo tiene el cabello corto con corte irregular con un flequillo enmarcando la parte derecha del rostro, de ojos dorados y portando gafas, viste de forma elegante una camisa blanca sobre un esmoquin con un listón oscuro e igualmente zapatos negros y guantes blancos, ambos sirvientes ayudaron a bajar a una tercera persona la cual se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes traía un vestido largo de color rojo vivo con guantes del mismo tono, su belleza era embriagante dejándome en un estado hipnótico cuando Ferny me saco del trance —Oye Jack deberías estar de guardia y no embobado con la Gran Duquesa Catlyna.

—Je, je perdón pero es que es tan bella que me recuerda a alguien.

—Si claro, será mejor que me vaya que tengo que empezar a servir la comida— dijo retirándose de mi lado, mientras por mi parte seguía mirando a la Duquesa junto con sus mayordomos se acercaban a la abuela, —Jack hemos vuelto— me hablo de sorpresa Joseph quien traía a muchos otros niños con el —Excelente, porque no se sientan a mi alrededor para que pueda contar la historia. El alcalde quería que investigáramos sobre las desapariciones y para ello tendríamos que entrar al bosque y lo primero que notamos fue una cerca rota con varios sellos de restricción quemados a lo que Gifka dice — La energía mágica de este lugar esta como loca y para que pueda estabilizarla necesitaría hacerle una purga por suerte tengo incienso de la orquídea lunar esto alejara a cualquier cosa extraña y mantendrá el mana bajo control— encendió el pequeño contenedor del cual salía humo amarillo oscuro, al entrar al bosque el incienso hacia efecto pues ningún animal o criatura se acercaba por el olor desagradable que desprendía el incienso, hasta que llegamos a una entrada de cueva muy grande la verdad, Leaf se adelantó y entro junto con Rex y Grey a quien le entregaron el incienso mientras tanto Gifka y yo estábamos en la entrada de la puerta conversando —Y ¿Qué tal te va con el Capitán Marcus?.

—Pues no he tenido contacto con él desde que entramos a esta academia de la cual no se permiten mujeres y estas vestida como hombre ya que tu apariencia de machorra* te da ventaja.

—Cierra el hocico idiota que si no fuera por mi padre tú seguirías en el tártaro.

—Toche Gifka toche.

— ¡CORRAN!— grito Leaf quien salía apresurado con Rex y Grey, nosotros no entendimos hasta que un potente rugido se escuchó, nosotros por instinto nos echamos a correr ya que una bestia nos perseguía hasta que logramos despistarle, arriba de unos árboles nos escondíamos — ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Rex a lo que Gifka le respondió —Eso mi querido y desinformado amigo eso es un tigre kaher1 y esa cueva era su hogar.

—Pero ¿Tienen que ser así de gigante?

—Culpa a la naturaleza— le respondí hilarante —Pero al menos sabemos que esa cosa no es la culpable ya que no tiene necesidad de secuestrar simplemente se los comería— continúe hablando pero después de un rato bajamos y proseguimos con la investigación… Hasta que fui interrumpido por un alboroto en la fiesta voltee a ver y se trata de algún noble molestando a Ferny —Discúlpenme por un momento niños— le dije sonriente par luego desaparecer de su vista, mientras Ferny había bofeteado a un noble y este le agarra el brazo y la tumba al suelo para luego arremeter contra ella pero llegue del mismo modo asustando a los presente — ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunte seriamente a lo que noble dice —Claro que si perro y se trata de esta gata no me ha dado lo que le pedí.

—Y se ¿Puede saber qué fue lo que pidió?

—Una botella de Coñac— dijo el noble.

—Una disculpa pero no servimos alcohol antes de la comida además que esta es una fiesta con niños presentes— le dije luego para retirarme cuando me volteo rápidamente —Y tenemos nombres si gusta saberlos ella es Ferny jefa del personal y yo soy Jack guardia del orfanato.

—Ustedes seguirán siendo viles animales muertos de hambres para mí, así que tráiganme lo que les ordene o hare demoler todo este miserable lugar— amenazo el noble y lo mire con una ceja arqueada, a los cinco minutos saque a ese noble por la entrada principal y cerrando las rejas le dije —Puede irse mucho a la ***GA que aquí no lo necesitamos—de manera seria mientras tenía mi mano izquierda sobre la vaina de mi espada en una aparente pose de amenaza, el noble se fue totalmente corriendo. Regrese a la fiesta quien ahora todos me miraban con terror y para calmarlos les sonreí —Vamos no hay nada de que temer, que ya es hora de la comida— eso hiso efecto pues los invitados parecían más relajado, se sirvió dos clases de comida tanto infantil como para los nobles los cuales eran como entrada Crepa de flor de Calabaza para los nobles mientras los niños tenían como entrada nuggets de pollo con la guarnición de ensalada de manzana dorada con agua de uva, el segundo tiempo para los nobles fue un Pozole estilo Dragón rojo de carne de cerdo acompañado con lechuga, orégano y chile fantasma2 y vino tinto del año 84, con los infantes tenían el postre que era helado de frutas y como postre para los nobles era un Mousse de limón y tequila.

Era de noche Ferny se encontraba limpiando el desastre de la fiesta mientras Elizabeth estaba ayudándole junto con otros empleados, Canas él estaba leyendo un libro de tapa blanca con una letras incomprensible supongo que era rúnico y en cuanto de los niños algunos se habían quedado dormidos con mi historia y aunque éramos menos de cuando llegue aquí, el total de niños se redujo de cuarenta a veinticinco entre los cuales se encontraba María, Stefan y Rebeca, a Joseph lo adoptaron una familia de Vizcondes muy amigables a mi parecer, pero no dejaba de el porque la Gran duquesa Catlyna había ido directo con la abuela junto con sus mayordomos adentro de la casa y no hayan salido hasta que había terminado la fiesta eso me era extraño pero la abuela había salido con una gran sonrisa y eso significa que habían hecho algo importante para el lugar y eso me reconfortaba, y los niños que habían sobrevivido a mi historia empezaban también a caer uno por uno ya que tenía a James en mi regazo dormido mientras Rebeca tomaba un poco de jugo para no dormir pero estaba cabeceando, así que tome su vaso y lo deje en el suelo para llevarme a los dos a dormir, subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo el pasillo entre a la habitación de niños y deje acostado a James quien aún tenía puesto su trajecito de marinero lo miraba feliz sin preocupaciones cuando escuche una voz que decía —No te preocupes yo me encargo de ponerle su pijama— volteando a ver que se trataba de Kary otra de las empleadas, le sonreí y me aparte y fui al cuarto de niñas para dejar a Rebeca pero ella se aferra a mí con un abrazo y me dice en susurro —Por favor déjame dormir contigo— esa petición se me hiso más una súplica pero tenía que decirle que no —Lo siento princesita, no puedo dejar que duermas con migo sino Elizabeth lo podría malentender e intentaría asesinarme —Por favor me comporte bien en la fiesta— me volvió a suplicar a lo que le respondo —En verdad me gustaría pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso— dejándola recostada sin querer separarse de mi cuando Elizabeth entra y dice —Vamos Jaky se comportó bien en la fiesta casi no hiso escándalo, déjala que duerma contigo esta noche.

—De acuerdo pequeña tienes permiso, así que toma a tu muñeco— le dije cálidamente y ella asintiendo levemente tomo a su conejo Evan y Elizabeth me dio su pijama, entramos a mi habitación y la empecé a desvestir quitándole las zapatillas que tenía y luego el vestido rosa para colocarle otro vestido más simplón y que era en realidad el vestido que suele usar, por mi parte simplemente deje la espada junto a mi cama, me quite la camisa que tenía junto con la armadura y las botas, quite las ropas de cama y me recosté junto con Rebeca quien me miraba con los ojos entre cerrado, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente —Duerme ya— la arrope y se quedó rápidamente dormida.

Desperté en mitad de la noche por un repentino aumento de calor cuando entra apresuradamente Kary con dos niños —Jack se quema el orfanato, ayúdame a sacar a los pequeños— asentí rápidamente, me coloque las botas, mi camisa y cargue con un brazo a Rebeca quien seguía dormida y con la otra me coloque la espada, el edificio en verdad estaba ardiendo, los empleados estaban sacando lo más pronto posible a los infantes mientras despejaban el área de no colapsar, bajando rápidamente y saliendo al patio se podía ver el hogar incendiándose, miraba a todos asustados pero no había visto por ningún lado a Ferny o Elizabeth así que volví a entrar a la construcción gritando el nombre de las chicas pero no respondían, mire hacia arriba y las escaleras se estaban derrumbando pero no me importo subí a la segunda planta y encontré a Elizabeth con un bebe, tumbada en el suelo con una viga de madera incandescente —Elizabeth deja te ayudo— le dije e intente mover el pedazo de madera pero este ya se estaba quemando así que tome mi espada y lo corte, ayude a levantarla y le pregunte — ¿Dónde está Ferny?

—Ella debe de seguir en la habitación de los pequeños— me dijo con desesperación —De acuerdo tu sal de aquí yo iré por ella ya tenemos a casi todos los niños afuera en el patio con Canas, Kelmer y la abuela cuidándolos— Elizabeth asintió y fue corriendo a la salida mientras yo seguía buscando a Ferny la encontré inconsciente junto con otra niña quien la estaba intentando despertar, me acercaba a ellas pero se desprendió una parte del techo se desprendió quebrando otra del suelo asustando a la pequeña, tome un pequeño impulso para saltar y llegue a donde se encontraban, la niña me miro asustada —Tranquila vine a sacarlas de aquí(otro pedazo de madera salto asustándola)y debe de ser ya, súbete a mi espalda y sujétate fuertemente— le hable y ella se subió a mi espalda se aferró a mi cuello con un abraso mientras yo cargaba a Ferny entre mis brazos —Muy bien pequeña no te sueltes por nada— le dije y ella asintió, salte el bache que había en el suelo y salí de la habitación, el humo y el calor se volvían insoportables, me estaba costando respirar al igual que la niña tanto que ella se suelta y cae desmayada complicándome más las cosas, pase a Ferny a mi hombro derecho y tome a la niña de cuello de su ropa la levante y coloque debajo de mi brazo izquierdo, regrese a las escaleras pero estas ya estaban colapsadas y mi única salida era por la pared desmoronada, volví a tomar impulso y salte desde el segundo piso cayendo de rodilla y dejando caer a las chicas, cuando escuche una bastarda risa y voltee a la dirección de esta, ahí estaba ese mal nacido noble que había echado de aquí, me levanta con apenas dificultad y me acercaba a él con un odio tremendo desenvainando mi espada para asesinarlo pero él se defendió con su propia espada, cosa que no tenía en la fiesta, el combate me resulto bastante sencillo ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la esgrima o el blandir una espada, de tres movimiento le arrebate su arma y la hice mía — ¡Arte de la espada. Estilo Doble!— le dije con furia y el noble asustado se echó a correr pero lo detuve con una técnica —Demon Fang— una técnica que crea una pequeña pero rápida ola de energía y me él acerque lentamente mientras él se levantaba —Encadenado— dije en susurro —¡Super Sonic Thrust!— grite y arremete con una estocada alcanzándolo —Sonic Sword Rain— dando numerosos y rapidos golpes al noble —Twin Tiger Blade— dos espadazos verticales bastante potentes que lo hicieron levantarse —Psi Tempest— salte haciendo un corte en espiral para seguir atacándolo llevándolo al suelo y yo en el aire —Rising Falcon— descendí con ambas espadas apuntándole hasta impactar creándose una pequeña cortina de humo. Me levante y deje su espada junto a él, estaba por retirarme cuando escuche su voz —No piensas matarme.

—El Tártaro no merece a una escoria como tú, así lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión Barón.

—Débil, estúpido, ignorante, imbe…— no lo deje terminar ya que le había asestado el golpe de gracia —El imbécil aquí eres tu— dije con la espada enterrada en su estómago, desenterré mi arma y de un blandir la limpie de la sangre que tenía, Canas se acercó y me hablo —Hiciste lo correcto— de manera seria a lo que le respondo —Si pero el Orfanato ahora está hecho ruinas y los niños no tienen ningún lugar donde habitar— a lo que Canas sonríe —De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte ellos pueden estar en mi mansión que está a las afueras del pueblo por el norte.

—Eso es un gran gesto de tu parte pero ¿No te estorbaran su compañía?

—Para nada yo pensaba hacer un viaje por algunos reinos.

—Necesitaras un compañero Canas.

—Dalo por hecho Jack.

En la mañana de esa misma noche Canas y había empacado sus cosas para irse del pueblo conmigo como compañero, despidiéndonos de todos los niños en la mansión de Canas cuando Rebeca se nos acerca con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿En serio se van a ir?— pregunto a lo que yo me arrodillo para esta a su altura —Así es pequeña, pero no te preocupes regresaremos debes en cuando para contarles nuevas historias.

—Quiero ir con ustedes— sentencio repentinamente a lo que le respondo —Perdón Rebeca pero este viaje será peligroso y no podremos estar cuidándote todo el tiempo— y ella comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a su conejo en eso Elizabeth se nos acerca traía consigo una mochila de viaje y con un traje provocador de color café ajustado con dos correas con dos pistolas revolver calibre .50 y nos dice —Pero necesitaran a alguien como yo para esta aventura— ambos nos miramos con expectativas y asintiendo al mismo tiempo y Rebeca seguía insistiendo en acompañarnos cuando la abuela se acerca a mí entregándome un papel, lo abrí y era un documento de adopción en el cual decía que adoptaba como hermana a Rebeca a lo que le pregunto a la abuela — ¿Cómo?

—Simplemente ustedes dos se llevan también que decidimos hacerlo— manteniendo su singular sonrisa —No ¿Cómo se enteró que mi apellido es Evans?

—Eso lo vi en tu tarjeta de identificación— mire a Rebeca con ansiedad mientras ella mostraba una infinita felicidad aun cuando el documento era falso pues yo nunca autorice tal adopción pero como podía decirle no a esa niña —De acuerdo pequeña vendrás con nosotros. Y así fue como empezó esta gran aventura la cual estará llena de locura, misterio y mucha pero mucha acción.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos sean a este cuarto capitulo de mi historia original. Yo soy Crimson White y como siempre dejare las notas al final del capitulo. Chao**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro: Historia Revivida<strong>

**Samanta POV**

Han pasado cinco días desde Evans escapo, lo cual me mantiene bastante preocupada, el no saber nada sobre su paradero me hacía sentir terriblemente mal, cada segundo en el que no tenía respuesta de él era como si mi alma se desasía en trozos, me levante de mi escritorio para recorrer un poco los pasillos de mi escuadrón de los cuales cada oficial que me miraba pasar me saludaba de forma militar pero yo los ignoraba a cada uno de ellos, recorrí mi escuadrón de pie a cabeza recordando varias historias que tuve con Evans y Gifka, como cuando mi padre nos estuvo persiguiendo por todo el escuadrón para regañarnos por haberle hecho una broma durante una reunión de Capitanes o cuando el Capitán Clayder nos dejaba probar sus nuevos inventos, también aquella vez que la Capitana Luna nos tenía en amenaza con inyectarnos algún virus mortal con tal de no meternos a su oficina o nuestras infinitas peleas para saber quién era el más fuerte de las cuales terminaban en empate… —Comandante Samanta ¿Qué la trae a mi escuadrón?— escuche la voz de Marcus la cual me hiso reaccionar y darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en mi sector, sino en el Quinto Sector el cual era de Marcus —Yo no tengo idea Capitán, hace un momento me encontraba vagando por los pasillos de mi escuadrón…

—No importa Comandante, vayamos al pueblo a comer algo yo invito— me dijo Marcus siempre con su tono serio pero calmado. Llegamos a un restaurante que se encontraba por el centro del pueblo, y al entrar se nos dio la bienvenida, nos sirvieron un platillo de fideos y comenzamos a platicar del pasado —Marcus estuve pensando acerca de lo de Evans y no creo que él tenga la culpa.

—Como todos los capitanes— me replico.

—A ¿Qué te refieres?

—Que ninguno de nosotros cree que Jack tenga la culpa de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

— ¡En serio!, pero ustedes parecían estar de acuerdo cuando se dictó la sentencia.

—Es porque nosotros no tenemos juicio en comparación a la Cámara de los Trece Serafines y tú simplemente eres la voceadora de estos.

—Es verdad ellos son quienes dictan las leyes, (levantándose) aquí tiene mi parte de la comida Capitán yo tengo que hacer algo más.

**Jack POV**

¿Qué puede ser peor que tener a una niña enferma? Tener a una niña intoxicada y estar rodeado de bandidos de las montañas, carajo — ¡Canas cúbreme!, Elizabeth toma a la pequeña, te ayudare a salir de este embrollo— le dije agresivamente a lo que me contesta —Sí Evans— al pasarle a la niña un bandido intento atacarnos pero fue detenido por el hielo de Canas, Elizabeth se abrió paso con su pistola, mientras yo atraía a los bandidos para que ella pudiera escapar con mayor facilidad, estar combatiendo contra ocho individuos al mismo tiempo es agotador, pero lo tienes que hacer a fin de cuentas si quieres salvar a tu pequeña hermana —Canas, dame apoyo de cobertura— le dije —Entendido (concentrándose) Niebla— dijo Canas creando una densa neblina lo cual me permitirá atacar de manera más sigilosa, —Arte Espiritual, Aura— mis ojos adquirieron la visión de emanación para poder ver a mis enemigos y aliados los cuales se mostraban siluetas con bordes de color rojo y azul respectivamente, eso me da ventaja de campo, y para poder terminar rápido use otra de mis técnicas —Arte de la Espada, Paso al Viento— concentre mi energía en mis hombros, espalda y piernas para poder adquirir mayor fuerza y velocidad, cuando se disipo la niebla tenía la espada totalmente llena de sangre, así que la limpie de un movimiento y la guarde, Elizabeth salió de su escondite junto con Rebeca quien respiraba muy agitadamente, me acerque lo más rápido a ellas y comencé a checar el pulso de Rebeca el cual era estable, pero tenía mucha fiebre, le pregunte a Elizabeth —¿Qué fue lo que paso?— a lo que ella me responde —No tengo idea, de lo que sucedió, ella tenía unos hongos en sus manos y consumió uno y a los pocos segundo estaba así— ella dijo que tenía unos hongos lo cual me despertó la intriga y le pregunte rápidamente — ¿Qué hongos?

—Estos hongos— me los mostro y eran pequeños de color blanco con manchas azules en su borde, lo tome y lo examine, di un gran suspiro —Llevemos a Rebeca a un rio cercano para bajar su fiebre.

Ya en el rio Elizabeth la estaba bañando para bajarle la temperatura, mientras Canas y yo preparábamos las tiendas de acampar, cuando Canas me pregunta —Jack ¿Qué fue lo que consumió Rebeca?— a lo que respondo tranquilamente —Psilocybe meridionalis también conocida como Zeta de la felicidad, es un hongo que causa fiebre alta, espasmos musculares, insomnio y… — ¡UNICORNIOS!— grito Rebeca, mostrando el síntoma más característico del hongo —Alucinaciones (mirando a la pequeña moviéndose de manera extraña y balbuceando cosas sin sentido) y de las interesantes al parecer— dije con una sonrisa, una vez que anocheció alguien tendría quedarse con la pequeña durante su estado psicodélico para evitar que algo le pasara, y me di el primer turno, estaba con ella sentada en mi regazo bebiendo un poco de chocolate que le prepare, ambos arropados con una manta, pareciese que los espasmos había terminado pero me equivoque pues había dado un golpe al mentón mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido —Rebeca ¿Me escuchas?— le pregunte a lo que ella asiente mostrando progreso —Quiero decirte que…—

—Yo también lo amo señor oso— me interrumpió diciendo tal disparate —Estas muy pacheca* niña— le dije resignadamente y esquivando un golpe de ella con la taza, le agarre el brazo en el aire y lo baje pues se había quedado inerte, la arrope un poco más con su manta, la abrace y le di un ligero beso en su cabeza.

Desperté en la intemperie Canas y Elizabeth estaban recogiendo el campamento y no había rastro de Rebeca a lo que les pregunto — ¿Y Rebeca?— a lo que Elizabeth me responde —En un pequeño claro— me levante y les respondí —La dejaron sola con en su estado.

—Cálmate Jack, ya está mejor, ya tiene el control de su cuerpo…

—Pero !Aun presenta alucinaciones¡— le reclame a Canas —Ya, ya si la quieres ir a ver se encuentra por esa dirección— señalándome por donde se encontraba, así que me dirigí a verla y la encontré sentada en una roca grande hablando sola, aún tenía las alucinaciones presentes y al notarme me saludo —Hola señor oso— me acerque a ella y le pregunte siguiéndole el juego —Y ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?— mientras le sonreía y acariciaba el cabello —Pues ellos son el señor y la señora bujin, con sus dos hijos pequeños, también están Alistar un minotauro y guardián del Bosque, Líber una libélula gigante y su amigo Absolem la Gran Mariposa Azul— me los presento y yo fingí saludarlos a cada uno de ellos —Bueno princesita despídete de ellos que ya tenemos que irnos— a lo que ella me reclama con un puchero —Aun no quiero irme a ser devorada señor oso.

—Vámonos, ya tenemos que irnos peque— le dije y la subí hasta mis hombros, ambos nos despedimos de las alucinaciones y nos reunimos con los otros para continua con nuestro viaje. Llegamos al pueblo y Rebeca despertó de sus alucinaciones con un poco de dolor — ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?— pregunto como si no recordara nada de lo sucedido en el bosque y le respondo —En resumen digamos que te divertiste mucho en el bosque con hongos alucinógenos y golpeando al señor oso— Rebeca me miro extraño ante mi respuesta y quería decirle más, pero sentí su estómago gruñir y ella me sonrió apenada, y nos dirigimos a un pequeña fonda para poder almorzar, y al entrar nos topamos con soldados, varios soldado, todos ellos ebrios y los empleados se encontraban trabajando aprisa para poder satisfacer a sus comensales, cruzamos un poco hasta que encontramos una mesa vacía para poder sentarnos, pero en el momento que la encontramos, unos soldados se le insinuaron a Elizabeth para coquetearle y yo me le enfrente diciéndoles —Lo lamente señores, pero ella ya tiene esposo he hija— y la tome de la mano para acercarla a mí y ella se aferró de mi cintura, siguiéndome el juego, ambos soldados se retiraron algo molestos, por fin nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para poder ser atendidos hasta que Rebeca estira mi camisa y la volteo a ver — ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?— le pregunte calmadamente a lo que ella me responde confundida —Tu les dijiste que Elizabeth tenia esposo e hija y eso no es cierto, tu mentiste…

—Eso lo hice para protegerla Rebeca…

—Si pero comoquiera mentiste y eso está mal, además Elizabeth jamás ha tenido una cita o novio de verdad porque tenía que estarnos cuidando y siempre que traía algún hombre, este huía al saber dónde se me…— fue calla por la mano de Elizabeth quien se mostraba algo avergonzada ante las palabras de la niña —Rebeca hay que lavarnos las manos, así que acompáñame al tocador— le dijo de manera calmada y sin que ella opusiera fuerza, Elizabeth se la llevó al baño de mujeres, dejándonos solos —Si sabes que le va dar verdad.

—Lo sé Canas, pero yo no pienso entrar el baño de mujeres para salvarle el culo a esa niña, sus acciones tienen consecuencias y tiene que pagar por ellas— le dije a Canas de manera seria pero sonriente a lo que arcano bufo de manera alegre —Por cierto ¿De dónde eres?— me pregunto de manera esporádica y le respondo tranquilamente —Soy del sur casi llegando a la frontera con el Reino de Shurima o bueno de ahí era antes de ser secuestrado para ser mercenario bien me acuerdo— Canas me miro sorprendido ante mi "lugar de origen", llego la camarera a nuestra mesa para tomar nuestro pedido con su libreta de apuntes — ¿Qué van a querer caballeros?— nos preguntó de manera coqueta a lo que le respondo con una pregunta — ¿Cuál es el especial de la casa? Preciosa— ella soltó una risita y me responde de igual manera —Un asado de res acompañado con verduras, papi— dijo con suma picardía, cuando llego Elizabeth junto con Rebeca quien se sobaba atrás y Elizabeth hizo un quejido para darse a presenciar, yo mire y le dije —Bienvenida de vuelta querida— a lo que ella se sienta con cierto recelo y Rebeca se sienta junto a mí con una carita de cachorro regañado — ¿Qué paso princesita? A caso la bruja de Elizabeth te castigo— le dije en tono burlón y ella asiente con la cabeza —Vamos no pudo ser tan dura contigo, además tu tuviste la culpa, es mejor pensárselo dos veces antes de hablar— y Rebeca había asentido nuevamente —Entonces será el especial de la caza para cuatro personas, trabajando— dijo para retirarse, Rebeca me miraba triste, así que la levante y senté conmigo en lo que llegaba la comida, —Calma peque, no estés así, vamos anímate un poco, luego aremos algo que te guste— le dije para que se animara y daba resultado pues ella me miro y me dio una gran sonrisa.

**Gifka POV**

Desde que Evans esta de prófugo yo no hago más que entrenarme con mis camaradas Reapers*, para podérmelo enfrentar y asesinarlo por todo lo que nos ha hecho a Samanta, a mí y su escuadrón, ahora me arrepiento de haberle hablado ese día —Teniente ¿Se encuentra bien? la noto bastante tensa— me hablo Dimitry, uno de mis soldados más leales del Escuadrón*, quien sacándome de mi transe —No es nada soldado.

—Segura porque el saco dice otra cosa— refiriéndose al saco de boxeo que se encontraba casi hecho pedazos por mis golpes —Dimitry sea franco con migo, de acuerdo.

—Sí Teniente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con usted durante el **NOCHE ROJA***?— le pregunte y él se quedó congelado ante mi pregunta, pasaron exactamente diez minutos para que me pudiera responder —Pues la verdad Teniente, no sabría cómo explicarle sobre ese trágico día, como sabe yo no tengo familia, pero comoquiera perdí a muchos amigos durante el genocidio de Evans, jamás había visto a alguien masacrar a todo un Cuerpo Militar* solo y sobre todo verlo hay tranquilo mirando la luna negra sobre un mar de sangre…— intento seguir hablando pero el hacerlo recordar le era doloroso —Lo entiendo Sargento pero usted sabe ¿Cómo ocurrió esa fatídica noche?

—No Teniente.

—Pues la verdad no Teniente.

—Todo comenzó por el atardecer, éramos Evans, Gahel, Erika, Marcus y yo, Marcus nos estaba dirigiendo para un golpe sincronizado contra unos demonios que se infiltraron en uno los pueblos, teníamos que asesinarlos antes que se dieran cuenta los habitantes, así que esperamos a que oscureciera para el ataque y así fue como comenzó todo, lo que debió ser una misión de rango* B se convirtió en lo que llamamos ahora la NOCHE ROJA.

—Luego de eso ¿Qué ocurrió?— Dimitry me miraba ansioso y yo continúe hablando —Lo hicimos nos lanzamos al ataque, pero algo ocurrió y se pudo escuchar un chirrido abrumado y lamentoso del tipo que solo un demonio podría hacer, corrí hacia dónde provino el grito y lo vi era Evans quien tenía la apariencia negra, su cabello era negro como la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos carmesí, sus alas no eran las normales sino de murciélago y además de eso poseía una cola roja y delgada, el me miro directamente mientras sostenía un cuerpo muerto, el Capitán Marcus intento acercarse a él pero salió volando a una impresionante velocidad dejando hay el cuerpo, me acerque a este y note que se encontraba en un hexagrama mágico con dos velas a sus lados…

—El Ritual de Transferencia de Espíritu.

—Correcto, pero el ritual pareciese que no tuvo efecto y Marcus me ordeno seguirlo junto con Gahel y Erika, intentamos seguir a Evans pero su velocidad era tremenda pasaron al menos una hora y llegamos al cuartel donde se podían observar a todos los capitanes y mi padre combatir contra Jack— cerré los ojos y suspire. El simple hecho de recordarlo me era difícil, esa masacre, nos afectó mucho, no solamente a Samanta y a mí también a quienes le tenían afecto a Evans, tome una botella con agua y me la derrame en la cabeza, para poder quitarme esos funestos recuerdos, pero estos se mantenían tan vivos como si siempre los viviera todo el tiempo, tome mis cosas y salí del gimnasio dejando solo a Dimitry, entre a las duchas para refrescarme un poco, pero una sombra me ataco y yo respondí con un hechizo de castigo para aniquilar lo, —Buen trabajo Gif— escuche una voz femenina bastante familiar, voltee a la dirección de dónde provenía y resulto que era Samanta, en el acto hice un saludo militar y Samanta me miro aburrida —Déjate de formalidades Gif, que nosotras tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos.

—Lo lamento— le dije a lo que simplemente rueda los ojos —Como sea, quiero hacer algo contigo— me dijo en un tono misterioso — ¿De qué se trata?— le pregunte curiosamente —Te invito a tomar una misión de rango S— me respondió con una sonrisa — ¿En serio? Pero no estarías abandonando tu posición de Comandante vacía.

—Para nada, Clayder acepto ser Comandante interino, en lo que nosotras cazamos a Evans— el hecho que el Capitán Clayder aceptara era obvio que él estaba de acuerdo para nuestra búsqueda — ¿Qué dices Gifka? ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

—De acuerdo Samanta, pero no podremos hacerlo nosotras solas, así que llevare algunos de mi unidad— le dije felizmente —Ahora que Comience Operación: Caza de Nephlim.

**Rebeca POV**

El pueblo donde nos encontrábamos era mucho más pequeño al mío y estaba lleno de soldados, pero aun así no me deje intimidar, pues tenía a mi hermano mayor para que me protegiera contra todos, excepto con Elizabeth que me pego, yo creo que mi hermano no puede tocar a Elizabeth de tal manera y por cuestiones que no entiendo y creo que jamás entenderé, pero va así es el mundo, un completo misterio del cual se espera ser encontrado. En el pueblo se podía observar a muchos soldados, los cuales respondían a la voz de su superior, quien tenía portando una armadura de oro que parecía muy pesada, con una espada muy gruesa y una capa roja bordada, yo lo miraba fascinada y le pregunto — ¿Qué hace?— a lo que el gran soldado me mira y sonríe —Lo que hacemos pequeñita, son ejercicios de comando, para luego ser trasladados al Fuerte Nighod— me respondió con una sonrisa, muchos en mi pueblo dicen que los soldados son unos seres sin alma, pero este pareciera ser alguien muy amable — ¡Rebeca! te hemos dicho que no te acerques…— callo Canas al ver al soldado con quien estaba hablando y él se asombró al ver a Canas, es como si se conocieran desde antes, yo los miraba embobados uno al otro —Por favor cárgame— le hable a Canas a modo de capricho y el con gusto me levanta —Vaya no sabía que ahora eras padre— dijo bastante sorprendido el soldado —No es mi hija, es mi aprendiz— le responde Canas de manera fría —En serio, vaya no sabía hermano— le dijo el soldad, para luego sacar uno de esos tubitos de papel que parecen palitos de paleta pero que estos los prenden para sacar un maloliente humo gris, lo más curioso es que no uso un cerrillo si no que uso su propio pulgar para hacer fuego, el cual luego apago y se quitó el tubito y exhalo —Por favor Isaac no enfrente de la niña.

—Perdón— dijo el soldado, muchos de los suyos estaban murmurando cosas que no lograba escuchar, hasta uno se acercó y Canas lo miro, el soldado le hiso un saludo militar para luego hablar —M…Mayor Canas— ¿Escuche bien? Mayor Canas le dijo ese soldado y el simplemente suspiro —Lo siento soldado, deserte de la milicia hace tiempo, ya no soy…

—Pero usted, El Demonio de Hielo, La Escarcha Oscura— le interrumpió y Canas con paciencia le dijo —Deje de practicar la magia negra hace mucho tiempo soldado, ahora retírese de mi vista— haciendo énfasis en "retírese" Canas había mostrado como pocas veces sus emociones, pero lo que había notado más que todo, fueron sus ojos bicolor que se alumbraban en los puntos de color azul que poseía, eso me asusto y al soldado quien se retiró —Me retiro Isaac, fue un gusto volver hablar contigo (alejándonos del grupo de soldados) y usted señorita le dijimos que no debía acercarse a nadie que sea del ejército.

—Pero tú eras del ejército y pareciese que eras alguien importante.

—Eso fue hace tiempo, tiempo que quisiera olvidar Rebeca— me hablo con cansancio, de verdad pareciese que no quisiera hablar de eso, así que decidí no molestarlo más, llegamos a la posada y subimos hasta nuestro cuarto y Canas inserto la copia de la llave en la cerradura pero la puerta no se movía, pareciese que estuviera atrancada desde dentro y se podían escuchar palabras sucias de mi hermano y Elizabeth, Canas me bajo bruscamente y me tapo los oídos para no escuchar más y me saco de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así me invadió la curiosidad de lo que había dicho Elizabeth y le pregunto a Canas — ¿Qué significa "Empótrame como yegua descarriada"?— a lo que Canas con un intenso rubor en su cara me dio una palmada por detrás y me dijo —Eso no se pregunta, tonta— me sobe un poco y pensé "Si eso que dijo Elizabeth es algo tan malo como para que Canas me haya regañado, nunca lo tendré que decir nunca enfrente de alguien". Bajamos a recepción, para luego entrar a la pequeña tienda que tenían, Canas me ofreció cómprame el helado más grande, siempre y cuando no hablase de eso con mi hermano y Elizabeth, y simplemente asentí gustosa por el helado, cuando salimos de la tienda nos topamos con mi hermano y Elizabeth se encontraban jadeando ambos y parecían haber sudado sin razón aparente, me acerque a ambos y les presumí el helado que me compro Canas, hasta que resbale y caí y el helado se cayó encima de mí, al verme cubierta tenía ganas de llorar, cuando Elizabeth se acercó a mi —Shhh calma bebe, ya paso, te comprare otro, pero si te calmas— me dijo con su voz melodiosa que utilizaba con nosotros para hacer lo que nos pedía —Ven vamos al cuarto para limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa— le obedecí y subimos hasta la habitación alquilada.

**Samanta POV**

Me encontraba algo abrumada ante la misión que haría con Gifka, pues ambas teníamos al mismo objetivo Jack Evans. La causa de todos nuestros problemas, y la verdad no era algo muy agradable que digamos, por un lado yo quería volverlo a ver y estar a su lado, mientras Gifka quería asesinarlo en venganza por su padre y sus camaradas caídos en la Noche Roja, aunque también quería algo de esa venganza por mis subordinados, pero no podía dejar pasar que Evans también había perdido alguien especial para él, su hermana menor Alice, quien murió a costa de una de esas sombras cuando nos hablan— ¿Lo tienen todo preparado?— nos preguntó Clayder, uno de los Capitanes más veteranos de nuestro ejército, teniendo consigo cinco generaciones de mi familia al poder en el cargo de Capitán —Si Clayder lo llevamos todo— le respondí seriamente —De acuerdo Samanta, pero debo advertir que no sé dónde está Evans, así que este portal los enviara a un lugar próximo— nos dijo de manera tajante, con su brazo creo un portal en el suelo para ser enviados a las tierras bajas, una vez hay todos se encontraban ansiosos por la cacería —De acuerdo muchachos, esto no es ninguna misión de práctica, esta es una auténtica búsqueda como el nuevo Escuadrón Reaper— dijo Gifka con autoridad a lo que muchos le secundaron con su grito, Mariel protege a Evans por favor, te lo ruego.

* * *

><p><strong>Pacheca: Es el estado de una persona cuando esta bajo la influencia de drogas alucinogenas, niños no usen drogas son malas.<strong>

**Reaper: Traducido al español seria la Muerte, pero en esta historia cuentan como un grupo Elite de Búsqueda y Caza para todos aquellos que sean un problema para los Heron's.**

**Escuadron: No tengo la necesidad de explicar que es, pero lo haré por cuestiones técnicas. Son un grupo formado entre ocho a trece individuos, que tienen prioridad de Elite, que a su vez también se menciona Cuerpo Militar o de Ejercito: que son unidades que cuentan dentro de sus filas de 20,000 hasta 50,000 individuos P.D: esto puede variar dependiendo del pais, estas cifras fueron sacadas de wikipedia para darse una idea.**

**Rango: Son la escala en la que se clasifican las misiones siendo el Rango E la mas baja y sencilla hasta la S que serian las mas peligrosas y dificiles, pero segun cuentan hay un rango especial el cual se denomina "SS"**

**Noche Roja: Es el evento mas desastroso que desencadeno toda nuestra historia.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos soy Crimson White trayéndoles el quinto capitulo de mi historia, ya saben todas las notas a las palabras se encuentran al final del fic. Disfruntenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco: Historias del Pasado<strong>

**Gifka POV**

Nos encontrábamos dentro de la ciudad capital de Lenster, en el campanario de la catedral, buscando al traidor de Evans, cuando llega Dimitri con un rostro penoso se arrodillo ante nosotras —Lo lamento mis señoras pero Evans no se encuentra aquí— nos dijo con igual tono —No te preocupes soldado, aún tenemos otras cinco ciudades y siete pueblos para buscar además de cuatro reinos— le respondí de una manera seria y desalentadora, salte de ese lugar para bajar a un tejado, me lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi oreja y toque la parte trasera del lóbulo y hable de forma autoritaria —Reapers reúnanse— y mis palabras fueron escuchadas por que el escuadrón de ocho personas llegaron en menos de cinco segundo en modo de espera para escuchar mi orden —Hemos estado aquí, en estas tierras ajenas buscando a un convicto, dando todo por encontrarlo, así por hoy tienen permiso para descansar y visitar la ciudad hasta que llegue el ocaso, de ahí nos reuniremos en este mismo punto y saldremos de aquí hacia la siguiente ciudad, pueden retirarse— y todos el escuadro salto dejándonos solamente a mí, Samanta y Dimitri, ambos bajaron —y bien Gif, ya que acabas de dar el resto del día libre ¿Por qué no vamos a ver algunas tiendas?— me pregunto Samanta de una alegre y emocionada forma que no pude decir no. Recorrimos la ciudad a pie por la zona comercial, observando toda clase de objeto y baratijas en las vitrinas, cuando una mujer bastante hermosa junto con dos sirvientes, (los mismos de la fiesta) salieron de una florería con un ramo pequeño de claveles, subieron al carruaje y este comenzó a moverse, ambas nos miramos curiosas acerca de lo que acaba de pasar — ¿Quieres investigar?— me pregunto Samanta con su típica sonrisa pícara a lo que le respondo con un rotundo no, pero por su insistencia no me queda más remedio que acompañarla, a veces me pregunto si está capacitada para dirigir a todo un ejército. Seguimos al carruaje desde las alturas evitando ser descubiertas, hasta la entrada de un cementerio, ahí la mujer con sus sirvientes bajaron y avanzaron hasta llegar a lo más profundo de este, un sector reservado para la nobleza, entraron a este dicho lugar y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una lápida con una epitafio "Aquí yace una amada hija, que ahora servirá como ángel a nuestra diosa Mariel" 1 de Julio del año 1608 – 30 de Julio del año 1608, decía la fecha de vida por debajo de la inscripción, nosotras nos encontrábamos escondidas detrás de escuchando la conversación —Mi señora hoy se cumplen siete años desde que su pequeña falleció no es así.

—Claro que si Sebastián, hoy es el séptimo cumpleaños de mi hija Irina, y como cada año vendré a dejarle un clavel por cada cumpleaños— le respondió la mujer con un tono melancólico y deprimente, esas palabras me hicieron sentir pesimista y saque de mí bolsillo un libro pequeño con la tapa negra y unas letras de color dorado que decían "Death Book"* y comencé a checar y Samanta me habla en voz baja —Sera mejor irnos de aquí, no debí pedirte que la siguiéramos.

—No te preocupes, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es sobre esa tal Irina, buscando su fecha de nacimiento, efectivamente es el primero de Julio del año 1608 como dice el epitafio pero su fecha de muerte es el 20 de Enero del año 1680.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto Gifka?

—Que alguien ha engañado esta pobre mujer.

**Samanta POV**

Salimos del cementerio sin ser vistas, volviendo al campanario, ahí se encontraba Dimitry quien parecía haber terminado una conversación telepática, le pregunte — ¿Con quién estabas hablando Dimitry?— a lo que el aludido me responde —Solamente con Grant— me respondió algo nervioso, como si estuviera escondiendo algo de nosotras, estaba por preguntarle… —Así que eran ustedes quienes se encontraban sobre mi iglesia— se escuchó la voz de una mujer joven, voltee a verla y era una monja con su sotana negra y el cabello cubierto completamente, la hermana se acercó a mí y Gifka, abrasándonos —Samanta, Gifka, me da gusto verlas aquí— nos habló con emoción —Hola Heather— le saludo Gif desanimadamente —Heather, querida no te había visto desde que regañe a Junted por su incompetencia.

—Ja, ja es cierto a veces Junted puede ser un idiota.

—Tranquila querida, solo por que seas Capitana no quiera decir que no cometas errores.

—Tienes razón Sam, pero al menos no cometo errores tan tontos como ese, apropósito ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, saben que no importa, vengan adentro les preparare un poco de té.

Entramos al recinto y era de esperarse de la Catedral dedicada a nuestra diosa Mariel, una espléndida decoración, con algunos de los cuadros pintados decorando el salón principal, los cuales mostraban fragmentos de la historia, columnas de marfil adornadas con oro, bancas de hechas de fino roble, sin duda alguna un lugar hermoso, —Comandante Samanta ¿Qué le trae a nuestro distrito?— me pregunto un sacerdote de manera amable, algo que sorprendió mucho a Gifka — ¿Cómo qué distrito?, Sam ¿Cómo es que te conoce? y ¿Por qué te habla como si supiera que somos…?

—Tranquila Gif, primeramente este lugar también es parte del Ejército, conocido como la Segunda División a cargo de Heather y él es su teniente Kevin…

—Pero… (Pensando por un momento) eso explica por qué nunca, pude encontrar la Segunda División haya arriba, puesto que esa división es la encargada de asuntos terrenales, tiene sentido que el sector este aquí, pero ¿Tenían que fachearlo como catedral?— pregunto eso ultimo Gifka como si aún no entendiera —Bueno Gifka, nuestra misión no es como el resto de las otras divisiones, la nuestra se trata de los asunto terrenales, nosotros nos encargamos de escuchar los problemas del pueblo y ayudarles a superarlos, también predicamos la palabra de Mariel, la creadora del cosmos…

—Ósea que son una división inútil— interrumpió Gifka, de manera tajante, algo que no le gusto a Heather —Disculpa— dijo Heather a modo de ofendida —Lo que escuchaste señorita monja— siguió retando Gif —Soldados prepárense— ordeno Heather y todas las personas que se encontraban aquí nos estaban apuntando con magia —Reapers aparezcan— ordeno Gifka y su escuadrón nos rodeó de un parpadeo para protegernos —Uhmm, así que trajiste a tus soldados…— me había hartado de esta situación y decidí ponerle un alto —Arte Prohibido, Cadenas de castigo* — recite el hechizo y seis cadenas se ataron con Heather y Gifka dejándolas inmóviles, aparte ambos grupos y golpee en la cabeza a las dos ante su comportamiento —Las dos dejen de pelear, parecen niñas de cinco años— las regañe de manera severa, pero parece que ninguna parece que se disculparía, además de seguirse insultando, haciéndome golpearlas de nuevo —Como ninguna quiere ceder, estarán mirando frente a la pared hasta que se disculpen, vamos como niñas pequeñas— le regañe aún más fuerte y las envié a mirar la pared como dos niñas peleoneras, para calmarlas —El resto regrese a sus labores— les ordene a todos los presentes —Gracias a que es lunes— dijo de manera aliviada Kevin — ¿Por qué te alegras que sea lunes?, es el peor día de todos— le pregunte extrañada ante su alivio —Porque hoy es el día con menos trabajo Comandante.

—Ya veo, no he visto a ningún civil, desde que entramos a la iglesia— afirme a las palabras de Kevin, efectivamente no había ningún civil merodeando por el lugar, así que nadie que fuese ajeno a este lugar se preguntaría por lo ocurrido, recibí un mensaje por telepatía — ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA SAMANTA!— era la voz de Marcus quien se oía muy molesto — ¿De qué hablas?— le pregunte muy extrañada ente su comportamiento —De largarte con Gifka y otras Reapers en busca de Evans.

—De eso se queja Capitán, que fui a buscar a Jack para saber más de la verdad.

—Samanta, no puede irse y dejar sola la Comandancia.

—No la deje sola, puse a cargo a Clayder.

—Ese es el problema, Clayder es muy viejo como para asumirla, (suspira) dame tu ubicación y mandare una escolta para traerlas de vuelta— me ordeno Marcus, creyendo que no podría con esta misión, así que hice lo mejor que creí en ese momento —Lo siento Capitán, pero esa orden es invalida, cambio y fuera— termine con la comunicación y cerré mi canal para no ser localizada y le ordene al resto que lo hiciera.

**Marcus POV**

Esa niña berrinchuda hace lo que se le dé la gana y para colmo desobedece a nuestra ley, la cual fue impuesta por su ancestro Karrer, pero me preocupa aún más que dirán los otros capitanes que la comandante ha dejado su puesto para ir en busca de Evans —Tienes que dejarte de preocupar Marcus, Samanta ya no es ninguna niña pequeña, ya tiene veintitrés— me sermoneo Luna mientras me servía una taza de té —Lo se Luna, y no es que me preocupe Samanta, sino Gifka quien esta ciega de venganza por lo de su padre Arwing* quien pereció en la batalla de la Noche Roja.

—Lo entiendo capitán pero debe entender que ambas quieren saber la verdad que hay detrás de todo esto, sabemos que Evans es inocente pues le debe todo al ejército, desde que fue traído del tártaro para que viviera con su madre…

…Y viste lo que paso, su madre lo rechazo por ser mitad demonio y su padrastro lo maltrato hasta que se hartó de ese lugar y se fuera a vivir a la residencial de la Academia Militar— interrumpí a Luna bruscamente y ella simplemente se retrocedió afligida —Lo siento Luna no fue mi intención— intente disculparme —No te preocupes Marcus, es verdad lo que dijo, Evans nunca tuvo una infancia feliz pues todos le tenían miedo hasta que llegaron ellas y sus familias lo acogieron como uno más de la suya— Me respondió con su singular sonrisa —Si tienes razón Luna, todo esto saldrá bien.

—No se acuerda cuando Evans tenía diez años y salvo a ese cachorro de aquella pandilla.

—Cómo olvidarlo dejo a esos chicos traumatizados de por vida.

—Así es nuestro Evans, un chico hibrido con el corazón más noble…

—Y oscuro que pueda existir— termine la frase por Luna la cual se rio.

Jack POV

Nos encontrábamos junto con la compañía de Isaac, la cual él se ofreció a escoltarnos hasta llegar a las Ruinas del Este, pues se encontraba cerca del Fuerte Nidhog, aunque era de noche y tendríamos al menos tres días de viaje más hasta llegar a nuestro destino, Elizabeth y Canas se encontraban en la tienda de Isaac y por alguna razón Canas se encontraba molesto conmigo por haber hecho este trato, caminaba por las tiendas de campaña hasta que vi a Rebeca jugando con tres soldados, me acerque un poco y note que jugaban póker — ¿Con que jugando póker?— le dije en fingido enojo lo cual asusto un poco a la niña y antes que pudiera hablar le digo —Déjalos en la quiebra princesita— animándola al juego y uno de los soldados abre su mano mostrando una tercia de reinas, otro mostro una escalera y el ultimo mostro una escalera de color, el cual ya se sentía victorioso, Rebeca asustada ante poder perder contra ellos uno le dice —Vamos pequeña, no importa lo que sea que tengas al cabo que el ya gano— en un intento de animarla, ella me mira y yo asiento con toda seguridad, y al bajar su mano mostrando sus cinco cartas las cuales eran As de picas, Rey de picas, Reina de picas, Jota de picas y el Diez de picas, en resumen tenía la mejor mano de póker la escalera imperial ganando así la partida y emocionada al haber ganado —Ja, ja chúpense esa estúpidos— dijo Rebeca de manera victoriosa mientras tomaba el botín de la partida, ante mi reacción a sus palabras moví mi palma hacia su boca pegándole levemente, eso hiso que se tapara inmediatamente, tome el dinero y lo guarde en una pequeña bolsa que tenía para este, agarre la muñeca de Rebeca jalándola bruscamente hasta alejarnos de los soldados, para ir directo a nuestra tienda.

Abrí la entrada de este y entre junto con Rebeca quien estaba atemorizada por mi forma de actuar, la senté en el suelo y le pregunte seriamente — ¿Por qué dijiste eso Rebeca?— a lo que ella sin decirme nada excepto unos ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar, volví a preguntarle — ¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras princesita?— ahora de una manera más calmada, pero ella seguía sin decirme nada excepto por unos jadeos que salían de ella, me acerque y la tome de la espalda para acércame a ella abrasándola mientras ella lloraba en mi pecho —Ya paso bebe, cálmate si, no es algo tan grave como para llorar, fui yo, exagere en mi reacción— le hablaba dulcemente para que se tranquilice pero ella seguía llorando y diciendo entre cortado que se portó mal, me separe un poco para poderla ver bien, tenía su carita toda roja y brillosa pero ya no lloraba —Rebeca si piensas que voy a pegarte por haber dicho algunas groserías estas mal, cuando dijiste eso hay reaccione instintivamente y sobre reaccione, mira te lo pasare como advertencia si— y ella asintió, le volví abrasar y le pregunte —Pero dime una cosa ¿Dónde aprendiste esas palabras?

—Con Joseph y Stefan y algunos otros cuidadores del orfanato que siempre nos insultaban— me respondió sinceramente, la abrase de nuevo —Es hora de dormir princesita, ya es tarde.

—Cuéntame una historia por favor.

—De acuerdo princesa, ¿Conoces al Devorador de sueños?— le pregunte y ella con un gesto de intriga me dice —No nunca había escuchado de él ¿Quién es?— me pregunto con mucha curiosidad —Veras el Devorador de sueños es una criatura que habita en otro plano al nuestro, del cual se encarga de comerse todos aquellos sueños que no nos gustan o nos atemorizan.

— ¿Y tú lo conoces?

—Je no claro que no lo conozco, porque él puede cambiar su propia apariencia y es difícil saber, pero cuando él trabaja suele tomar la apariencia de un joven muy bien vestido el cual se ofrecerá a ayudarle con tu sueños para que siempre puedas dormir feliz— termine de contar y ella aún se mantenía despierta con los ojos adormilados, le di un beso en la frente y la arrope, me levante del suelo y apague la lámpara, salí de la tienda y tenía enfrente a Elizabeth —Jack sígueme— me dijo de manera seria, le seguí hasta llegar a la tienda de Isaac la cual era un mucho más grande que la del resto, en el interior se encontraba Isaac, Canas y otro soldado con armadura más decorada mostrando que era un oficial todos alrededor de una mesa con varios planos —Adelante Jack y lamento el tener que pedirles esto pero es necesario— se disculpó Isaac, intrigado por lo que podría pasar me acerque a la mesa la cual mostraba un mapa de la zona donde nos dirigíamos — ¿Qué ocurre Isaac?— le pregunte seriamente a lo que él me responde —Discúlpame por involucrarlos en esto pero ahora mismo tenemos una rebelión en el reino por parte de un grupo que se hace llamar Garra Negra, y nos están haciendo la cosa más difícil.

— ¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros?

—Ayudarnos a exterminarlos, Canas me conto que fuiste mercenario ¿De qué grupo?

—Crisis Carmesí— había dicho el primer grupo de mercenarios que se me vino a la mente y al parecer me creyeron pues los cuatro me miraban simplemente estupefactos — ¿En serio?— me pregunto Elizabeth saliendo del trance —Si, ¿Por qué?— pregunte tontamente —Crisis Carmesí, es el grupo más conflictivo que pueda existir, entre sus delitos se encuentran el asesinato a sangre fría, secuestro, soborno, contrabando y trata de persona, no puedo creer que un joven como tu haya estado con esos salvajes— me explico Isaac.

—Lo ¿Lamento?— me disculpe al mismo tiempo que pregunte —No lo necesitas Jack, ahora mismo agradecemos con tu cooperación para esta misión—. Isaac nos explicó el terreno de batalla, sin duda alguna era extensa, tendríamos al menos treinta kilómetros a la redonda del fuerte para combatir, desgraciadamente el terreno jugaba en nuestra contra pues se encontraba en un valle hundido del cual al oeste del fuerte se encontraba un bosque y al norte de este un acantilado, no sabríamos como lo atacarían y nosotros nos encontrábamos a tres días del lugar, así que tendríamos que apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo.

Era las cuatro de la mañana, aun no salía el sol y yo no había dormido nada, caminaba como un zombi junto con Isaac al frente del grupo y en mis brazos a Rebeca quien seguía durmiendo, hacíamos esto para apresurar el paso y llegar lo antes posible, al Fuerte Nidhog —Jack ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por su puesto Isaac.

— ¿En serio estuviste en Crisis Carmesí?

—Claro.

—No lo creo.

—Y ¿Cuál es su razón para no creer?— le pregunte curioso

—Tus ojos, no me dan la impresión que sean los de un despiadado inhumano, además que ellos también solían asesinar niños que no les sirviera.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Veras ellos solían vender centenas de gente; mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas como si de mercancía se tratase, a las mujeres las vendían como prostitutas y a los hombres como esclavos al igual que los niños, aunque a ellos se les hacían pruebas para ver qué tan aptos eran para poder entrar al Cartel*.

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas?— pregunte.

—Pruebas inhumanas, ya sabes desde torturar a otros niños hasta hacerlos pedir clemencia o el ser obligados a tener que asesinar a su propia familia— me respondió con un poco de dolor en su voz, tal vez era el hecho de saberlo y habérmelo contado —Y usted ¿Qué relación tienes con Canas?— le pregunte, pues él no solía separarse de el en ningún momento hasta ahora —Bueno esa es otra historia y nos es tan dolorosa, tal vez pienses que a Canas le digo hermano porque antes éramos compañeros en armas, pero es solo es verdad a medias— me dijo con una ligera sonrisa y continuo —Canas es mi hermano menor y ambos somos hijos de un viejo General del ejército de este reino, pero él se comprometió con una Arcana y tú sabes lo que pasa, los hijos de ese matrimonio solo podrán ejercer una minúscula parte de su poder mágico— me explico mientras hacía leves insinuaciones de magia con su mano, a lo que le pregunto rápidamente —Y ¿Cómo es posible que Canas logre ese control mágico?

—Bueno eso ocurrió cuando éramos niños, yo tenía doce años y Canas siete, vivíamos en un viejo pueblo que se encontraba cerca de unas ruinas, solían contarnos historias acerca de ese lugar y a nosotros siempre nos gustaron esas historias, así que un día entramos junto con otros cinco niños más a explorarla, logramos entrar hasta la parte más profunda cuando nos topamos con una área bloqueada excepto por un pequeña abertura, animamos a Canas entrar y que nos abriera el paso pero al hacerlo, dejo de escucharse la voz de mi hermano, pasaron alrededor de ocho o diez minutos y nos empezábamos a preocupar, pensamos que al haberlo enviado había sido una mala idea hasta que escuchamos que había gritado Canas y luego hubo una explosión…— Suspiro Isaac por un momento sin decir nada hasta que prosiguió —La explosión acabo con la pared derrumbada que nos bloqueaba el paso y lo que veíamos era algo que no podíamos creer, pero era verdad, Canas se encontraba levitando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo rodeado de una aura azul pálido y sus ojos como son ahora luego de un momento cayo inconsciente, salimos de esas ruinas y mi padre junto con otros adultos se encontraban afuera de esta y fueron a socorrernos, mi padre tomo a Canas y lo sintió frio como si de un muerto se tratase pero él seguía respirando y al tomarle la temperatura esta era normal, no había manera de explicar ese frio que salía de su cuerpo, así que mi padre lo llevo con una pareja de Arcanos que se encontraban lejos del pueblo y le dijeron que su magia estaba comenzando a florecer y así fue durante los primeros años, su magia de hielo era fuerte, solía desatarse con sus emociones negativas, así que solíamos mantenerlo feliz todo el tiempo, hasta que entramos al ejercito por recomendación de mi padre, yo con veintiséis años y el con veintiuno, en el ejército nos dieron el entrenamiento más duro que podrías imaginar…— "Enserio porque me acuerdo que Marcus me hacía correr en ropa interior cargando sobre mi espalda dos cubetas llenas de agua cuando tenía ocho años" pensé mientras Isaac continuaba hablando —…Su magia se había vuelto tan poderosa que con un simple movimiento congelaba, hasta que un día el empezó a manejar magia negra por recomendación del Alto Mando, ya había escuchado que teníamos magos negros en nuestras filas pero no en nuestra base, Canas sería el primero en serlo, y al parecer lo dominaba perfectamente pues para el solo era otro elemento, a decir verdad lo era, y decidí también entrenar mi propia magia y este es fue el resultado de mi entrenamiento— mostrando su poder mágico y en verdad que era fuerte, no como Canas o Rebeca quien si es una auténtica Arcana, —Y bien Jack ¿De dónde eres realmente?— me pregunto con confianza a lo que simplemente le respondo —Yo soy de Divine.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Book: Es un libro exclusivo del líder de las Reapers, el cual te da la información de vida de cualquier persona siendo el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y fecha de muerte.<strong>

**Arwing: Nave espacial del grupo Star Fox.**

**Cartel: Termino con el que se identifica a una gran organización ilícita que establecen acuerdos de autoproteccion, colaboracion y reparto de territorio para llevar acabo sus actividades criminales.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola soy su anfitrión Crimson trayéndoles un nuevo Capitulo de esta intrigante historia y penúltimo antes del final de SAGA, Disfruten del espectáculo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis: Revelacion<strong>

**Rebeca POV**

Desperté de golpe y jadeante, en una cama de un lugar desconocido, no tenía a nadie, entrándome una sensación de miedo e inseguridad, me tape con las sabanas de la cama y abrase mis rodillas llorando, cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta asustada de quien podría ser —Reb, bebe soy yo Elizabeth— era la voz de ella le conteste que pasara y ella entro con una bandeja con comida y con otras dos mujeres con armadura quienes al verme suspiraron de amor —Es una lindura— dijo la mujer de cabello castaño —Es hermosa Elizabeth— le dijo otra que poseía el casco —Gracias, es mi pequeña hija Rebeca— me tenía confundida sus palabras pero el hambre que tenía me ganaba las preguntas, Elizabeth dejo en mi regazo la bandeja con comida y se despidió de sus amigas, tome un bocado del sándwich de atún —De acuerdo Rebeca sé que te estas preguntando que rayos está pasando— asentí de inmediato mientras comía —Fue por Isaac el creyó que tú eras mi hija y Evans mi esposo, por lo visto algunos de esos soldados que nos topamos en la fonda le dijeron sobre nosotros, solo es cuestión de actuar Rebeca.

—Y ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Él se encuentra ahora mismo en la cámara de estrategia, ideando un plan con Canas e Isaac y otros soldados.

—Entonces mi hermano estará en la batalla.

—Así parece mi amor— me abrazo afectuosamente, —Y ¿Dónde estamos?— le pregunte pues no acordaba el haber llegado aquí —Es el Fuerte Nidhog y si Isaac está muy bruto con la relación tiempo/distancia, él dijo que era un camino de tres días y llegamos a medio día, del campamento al fuerte, bueno princesa termina de desayunar y te enseñare los alrededores— se sentó en la cama y me abrazo —No te da olor ¿Cómo a humedad?— me pregunto mientras seguía oliendo cuando me quito las sabanas de mi cama, mostrando una gran mancha, yo con la cara totalmente roja, Elizabeth me miro extrañada ante lo sucedido —Rebeca te orinaste, esto no se sucedía cuando cumpliste cuatro años ¿Qué ocurrió?— me pregunto angustiada ante mi reciente accidente, yo solo quería llorar por lo que va a ocurrir, mis lágrimas me traicionaron —Reb, princesa está bien, no tienes la culpa, tuviste una horrible pesadilla para haber tenido este accidente…

…No quiero— musite levemente — ¿Qué dices?— me pregunto Elizabeth — ¡NO quiero que mi hermano vaya a esa pelea!— le grite a Elizabeth y me aleje de ella —No quiero, volver a estar sola, no quiero— decía entre sollozos, la idea de volver a estar yo sola me aterraba y fue cuando Elizabeth me abrazo con mayor fuerza y acariciándome me decía gentilmente —Rebeca te entiendo y pero Evans no estará en el combate.

— ¿A no?

—No mi amor, Isaac contrato a Canas y tu hermano como estrategas no como soldados, ellos se quedaran en el Fuerte observando y si en remoto caso tuvieran que pelear, Evans les ganaría sin duda alguna— seguía consolándome mientras me acariciaba la espalda, eso me gustaba pero odiaba el hecho de tener la idea que volver a estar sola —Ya Rebeca, Jack no va a combatir; vamos a bañarte y luego hablaremos con tu hermano sí.

—De acuerdo.

**Jack POV**

En la cámara de guerra nos encontrábamos Isaac, Canas, yo y otros tres soldados más discutiendo la estrategia de defensa, lo difícil aquí es hacerse una idea sobre el número de efectivos del enemigo y encima con las que contábamos, solo un milagro nos salvaría —Evans ¿En qué piensas?— me pregunto Isaac sacándome de mis pensamientos —Eh que, oh si yo digo que coloquemos réplicas de ballestas para reducir el número del enemigo, además de colocar trampas en el bosque, a pesar que este sea tupido les da ventaja de terreno.

—Ya veo, con la unidad de arqueros más las réplicas nos desharemos del mayor número posible para luego entrar al combate con igualdad— razono Isaac, mientras los soldados se miraban angustiados ante la estrategia —Hermano, te dejaremos la unidades mágicas para que las comandes— le dijo y Canas asintió —"_Oye, sácame a relucir_"— escuche una voz familiar, pero nadie había hablado, seguían viendo el mapa del terreno —Jack— me hablo Isaac firmemente y yo lo mire pero tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso —Muchos de nuestros soldados son apenas unos novatos y creemos que tú y yo deberías estar al frente de la línea…— salí de ahí rápidamente mientras me agarraba la cabeza, corrí sin dirección alguna hasta llegar a una terraza despejada, no había nadie hay —"_Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué pasa Evans? Tienes miedo_"— escuchaba esa voz idéntica a la mía, pero no veía de dónde provenía —Umbra, temía que fueras tú— le dije a la nada y esta seguía riéndose de mi de manera siniestra —"_Aww Evans no te sientas mal, solo quiero tomar aire fresco, úsame en el campo de batalla y acabare con todos ellos y podremos seguir con nuestra pequeña alegría_"— me hablo con razón pero yo no quería estar involucrado más allá de este conflicto, más como un simple asesor de guerra, si de algo me puedo arrepentir fue de haber estallado durante la noche roja y haber liberado a Umbra completamente —"_Oye, a mí también me duele el haber perdido a Alice sí, pero ahora es ahora, y del porque estamos donde estamos, nuestra misión principal es pedir la clemencia de los siervos y luego encarar a quienes nos traicionaron_"— me hablo con fiereza y aunque sea un espíritu este era igual a mí solo que con el cabello negro y ojos rojos —Ya se pero no quiero que Rebeca este preocupada por mí.

—"_Pero tienes que ir haya hacer justicia_"— me reclamo.

—En realidad, esto no es nuestro problema— le respondí.

—"_Ah pero lo aremos porque es el hermano de Canas_".

—Sabes Umbra, esto me está dando miedo y tenemos a Isaac mirándonos desde hace diez minutos— me dije a mi mismo, e Isaac salió de su escondite junto con Canas, Elizabeth y Rebeca quienes me miraban asustadas ante mi acto de locura, Rebeca se acercó a mi temerosa —Hermano ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto angustiada, no sabía que le podía responder, no podía mentir después de haberles mostrado mi numerito demencial, tenía que serles honesto con mis compañeros, levante a la peque y le dije —si princesa, me encuentro bien, pero tengo que mostrarles algo— la baje al suelo de nuevo y retrocedí un poco, extendí mi brazo derecho y a mi alrededor apareció un sello mágico, coloque mi mano derecha en mi frente —Dominus Umbra— el sello se tornó rojo y mi cabello se volvió negro y mis ojos rojos —Hola mis amados — le dije con una ligera sonrisa, me acerque a Rebeca quien me miraba muy sorprendida ante mi apariencia y al querer levantarla me dio un puñetazo en la cara soltándola — ¡Tú no eres mi hermano idiota!— me dijo y se echó a correr, sin dirección, Elizabeth la miro como corría y luego volteo a verme —Déjala— le hable —Pero— me respondió preocupada ante el acto de la niña —Yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes Elizabeth— me encamine hacia ella, pero la había perdido de vista "Bien la perdimos" pensé angustiado ante cualquier pensamiento que ella tuviera ahora de mi "_Cálmate compañero la encontraremos, no debe de estar lejos_"

—"¿Tú crees?".

—"_Por supuesto o me dejare de llamar Umbra Evans"._

—"Te he dicho que estas bien pendejo".

—"_Somos unos pendejos, aceptémoslo"._

Llegamos a mi habitación la cual se encontraba bloqueada por alguna razón, toque la puerta y escuche a Rebeca correrme —Princesa soy yo Jack, abre por favor— le pedí amablemente, pero ella estaba obstinada a no abrirme —Al menos me puedes escuchar.

—De acuerdo, habla— me respondió amargamente, su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, como si de llorar quisiera —Primero que nada perdón, sí bebe, no se a que se deba tu comportamiento de hace unos minutos, pero si es por mi culpa lo lamento, segundo lo que escuchaste o viste ahí, se trata de otra personalidad mía, se llama Umbra y me tiene molestando desde que tengo memoria, pero hace unos cuantos meses lo había puesto a dormir junto con esta maldición que llevo, pero hoy despertó, justo en la reunión, es mas de hecho no soy un humano soy un heron— le dije contándole mi verdad, espere unos cuantos minutos para saber su respuesta, pero no había escuchado nada, volví a intentar abrir la puerta y esta se abrió, entre para abrazarla pero no había nadie excepto una cuerda hecha con las sabanas de la cama colgando de la ventana, me acerque a esta y ella se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida del Fuerte, corrí hacia la puerta, donde tropecé con Elizabeth y me pregunto — ¿Arreglaste el problema con ella?

—No puedo hablar contigo por el momento, Rebeca se escapó, tengo que encontrarla— le dije mientras corría.

Corría hacia la puerta principal del Fuerte, y divise a Rebeca corriendo hacia el precipicio, la seguía de cerca pero de alguna manera ella inconscientemente usaba su magia para evitar que la atrapara dificultándome llegar hasta ella, hasta que se detuvo al ver el acantilado se volteo a verme asustada — ¡Aléjate, no quiero nada que ver contigo monstruo!— me grito, ella esa última palabra en verdad me había dolido, recordándome mi negra infancia donde solamente me tenía a mí mismo, pero no era el momento de estar recordando el pasado —Princesa, cálmate si, y quédate quieta hay te puedes caer al precipicio— le decía, pero su miedo era más grande y entre más avanzaba, ella retrocedía hasta esta al filo de la quebrada, mi miedo a que ella cayera cada vez se hacía mayor —¡Rebeca, quédate hay o ya verás cuando te agarre!— le dije enojadamente y ella dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo al abismo, mi impresión al verla me hiso correr y lanzarme para atraparla pero ella caía rápidamente e intente tomar más velocidad reduciendo la fricción del aire, hasta llegar a ella abrazándola, ella lloraba fuertemente —Tranquila, estoy contigo si— le dije para tranquilizarla pero el viento era lo bastante fuerte para no haberme escuchado, mi problema era ahora el salir vivos de esta, queriendo abrir mis alas estas no parecían querer salir, estábamos llegando a las rocas que quebraban con la marea, y mis intento de poder volar cada vez eran menos, hasta que mi desesperación me hizo gritar —¡LIBERACION!— haciendo lo que creía imposible, nos encontrábamos volando por encima de la marea y Rebeca quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados le hable lenta y dulcemente —Rebeca, princesa abra los ojos y contempla la vista— y al hacerlo mi miro confundida y volteo al suelo y se asombró al ver que nos encontrábamos suspendidos en el aire, baje un poco hasta el nivel del agua y la sujete fuertemente en de su torso para que pudiera tocar el agua, su emoción de alegría había explotado con esta acción —Te encanta esto princesa— le grite para que pudiera oírme pero su emoción no la había dejado escuchar, el mirarla tan llena de alegría me hacía feliz, me eleve un poco más hasta llegar a unos islotes no muy lejos de Fuerte, dejándola en la orilla del mar, yo baje hasta estar al en tierra firme sin guardar mis alas negras como la noche, y ella me contemplaba con asombro y emoción — ¿Confías en mí?— le pregunte mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura, ella se quedó mirándome avergonzada, supongo que fue por su actitud, la tome de la mano y le di un abrazo en volviéndola con mis alas y ella me correspondió el abrazo soltándose a llorar —Ya bebe, no tienes que llorar de esa manera, vamos no hiciste nada malo, solo te dejaste llevar por tus miedos— la tenía mimándola, hasta que callo su llorar, me separe de ella sin deshacer el abrazo y podía observar su carita brillosa y sus ojos rojos —Hermano— me hablo entre sollozos —Si mi princesa— le respondí tranquilamente, mientras limpiaba su carita —Discúlpame por comportarme de esa manera.

—Te la acepto, pero nunca vuelvas a huir de mi de esa manera o de cualquier otra, me escuchaste— le hable de manera firme para que entendiera que no iba a tolerar ese tipo de conducta —Oye ¿Tú crees que Elizabeth y los otros nos hayan dado por muertos?— me pregunto ante nuestra desaparición a lo que le respondo —Mejor juguemos en el agua y luego yo me encargo de explicarles.

Samanta POV

Sentí un brusco poder que apareció de la nada por el oeste de nuestra ubicación, mire a Gifka quien también lo había sentido — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— me pregunto temerosa, a lo que yo asentí, tenía una mano en mi pecho, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis miedos me dominaban, Gifka se levantó de la mesa, llamo a sus hombres, se estaba preparando para salir —Así que Evans por fin revelo su ubicación— murmuro Heather —Sera mejor que lo encuentren, les prepare monturas para que vayan más rápido— continuo hablando, mientras salía de la habitación hasta un establo que se encontraba detrás de la catedral hay se encontraba tres hombres trabajando —Chicos necesito que preparen siete monturas especiales para nuestras invitadas— les ordeno Heather a lo que Gifka respondió —Gracias Heather, pero unos caballos solo nos ahorraran como tres o cuatro días de camino.

— ¿Quién dice que son caballos?— le pregunta con intriga a Gifka, cuando de aquel simple establo salía tranquilamente cabalgando a un wyvern de gran tamaño y complexión algo delgada sus alas tenían una membrana delgada y transparente —Este amiguito se llama Kael y es un Wyvern Ventus, la subespecie de dragón más rápida que existe, con ellos podrán acortar su viaje a tan solo tres días— nos explicó sobre la especie, nos enseñaron a montarlos y a correr con ellos, una vez listos y con provisiones partimos hacia donde se encontraba Evans para de una vez por todas lo capturemos.

**Omni POV**

En el Skyland se encontraba caos por la reciente noticia de la Comandante había abandonado su puesto, eso ocasiono que el pánico en el ejército llegara hasta las localidades cercanas, se tomaron las medidas preventivas para mantener el poco orden existente y para eso se decidió organizar una reunión de capitanes con sus sub-alternos para que tomaran el control temporal hasta que se encontrase a la Comandante en cuestión —Muy bien ¿Se encuentran todos presentes?— pregunto Marcus quien se encontraba de pie a la mesa redonda donde se hallaban todos los capitanes con sus tenientes —Falta mi teniente Soleous y la Segunda División— dijo uno de los capitanes este era algo joven color de piel moreno claro, su cabello era de color blanco y lizo, sus ojos son de color celeste claro, vestía con la camisa del uniforme básico del ejército con algunos toques personales como las mangas estaban recortadas hasta el codo y estaban bordados con un canto rúnico y su capa era de color verde esmeralda con insignia de la División en rojo —De acuerdo esperaremos un poco más a su teniente Gernot, mientras la Capitana Heather no vendrá a esta reunión por cuestiones desconocidas en su lugar tendremos a su Teniente Kevin— respondió Marcus, cuando entro un hombre un poco más joven que el Capitán Gernot de complexión mediana, cabello rubio y ojos zafiro, vestía el uniforme de oficial superior del ejército con la insignia de la Segunda División con una línea abajo en su brazo derecho —Me disculpo por mi demora, pero no podía dejar el dominio sin terminar el trabajo que solicito Capitán— se disculpó el teniente mientras tomaba su lugar correspondiente —Bien ya estamos todos, así que iré al grano con esto, por medio de votación se designará a un nuevo Comandante, quiero oír a su candidato— dijo seria y firmemente el Capitán Marcus cuando se levantó uno de los Capitanes este tenía la apariencia senil con un ojo perdido con una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba de piel morena y con algunas manchas de vejez, su cabello era plateado, su uniforme constataba de un taje de una pieza de color café con un cinturón lleno de herramientas mecánicas y su brazo derecho era mecánico y su capa insignia era más una gran camisa sin mangas —Yo te nomino Capitán Marcus— dijo el senil capitán y otros hablaran entre sí, cuando se levantó el Teniente Kevin —Yo nomino a la Capitana Luna— eso hiso que los otros también hablaran, la Capitana Luna se levantó de su lugar y hablo —Gracias pero yo no creo que ser apta para el puesto— se excusó la Capitana y Gernot le dice —Capitana usted como Marcus son lo bastante aptos para llevar la Comandancia en conjunto— animo el Capitán y Luna miro fijamente a Marcus —Pues yo no tengo problema con ello ¿Y usted Capitán?— le pregunto la Capitana y el volteo a ver a sus iguales — ¿Quién está de acuerdo por una Comandancia compartida?— pregunto y todos levantaron su mano a favor de la comandancia compartida —De acuerdo, desde hoy la Capitana Luna de la Cuarta División y yo el Capitán de la Quinta División estaremos de manera temporal a cargo del Primera División y del ejército respectivamente, pueden retirarse— dio la orden el nuevo Comandante haciendo que todos los presentes se retiraran del lugar a sus respectivos cuarteles —De acuerdo Marcus, regresare a mi División para hablar de algunas cosas con mi teniente Eleonor.

—De acuerdo Luna— acepto el Capitán y ella se retiró con su teniente a su cuartel para conserveras acerca de las cosas que se llevaran a cabo durante su administración, en cambión con Marcus él se quedó en la Primera División observando el campo de entrenamiento, para después pasar al despacho de Samanta, se quedó un rato en la puerta observando la habitación la cual se veía igual a como la tenía el padre de ella excepto por la pared que estaba al frente de él, en su lugar había una pequeña barda que daba a un campo abierto con wyvern's de varios colores y un manantial —Wow no sabía que esto se encontraba detrás del edificio— hablo extrañado Marcus al ver el lugar, camino un poco y se sentó en el lugar de Samanta y comenzó a revisar el trabajo que ella había dejado, pero como esperaría de ella y su organización estaba fuera de trabajo pendiente, justo en ese momento entra Luna, contempla de igual manera el lugar y se acerca a Marcus —Y ¿Tiene algún pendiente Comandante?— bromea la capitana con su colega asiendo que ambos se rían, Marcus volteo a ver el recinto que daba a la oficina y le dijo a su compañera —Sabes Luna nunca creí que estaría en esta posición y menos por de esta forma.

—Le entiendo Marcus, yo tampoco creería que pudiera ser verdad, pero mírenos ahora somos Comandantes del ejército.

—Sí y tenemos que manejar esto como lo llevaría Samanta o el Comándate Levin.

—Que en paz descanse, y a propósito con Samanta ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?

—Desgraciadamente no, ninguno de los que la acompañan tiene el canal abierto, aunque hace poco sentí una fuerza familiar, (se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la barda) Umbra acaba de despertar y con él las alas de Evans.

—Quieres decir que Evans despertó a su demonio interno.

—Sí y Gifka tendrá que cuidarse de Evans si lo quiere enfrentar— le dijo mientras la miraba a ver fijamente.

—Pero yo aún tengo una duda y es sobre cuando lo capturamos la primera vez, él se veía distante, su mirada no tenía relación con ninguna de las tres entes que tiene Evans, tampoco hablo al vernos, no había dado ninguna respuesta emocional…

…Como si estuviera bajo algún hechizo de control— termino Marcus instintivamente a lo que Luna asintió —Entonces si Evans se encuentra bajo un hechizo de control, podría el volver a entrar en ese estado de inconsciencia si llegase a ver a Samanta o Gifka— razonaron los Capitanes creyendo en tal teoría. Mientras en otra parte del campo militar se encontraban unas pequeñas cúpulas vacías y el Teniente Soleous miro hacia todos los lugares posibles para estar seguro que nadie lo observaba, recito un hechizo y una trampa en el suelo se abrió y el teniente entro, la puerta se cerró mágicamente, Soleous camino por un delgado pasillo hasta llegar a una cámara en la que se encontraban trece siluetas ennegrecidas, Soleous hiso una reverencia ante ellos y uno le pregunto —Teniente Grant ¿Cómo va nuestro plan?

—De maravilla mis señores, de hecho la situación esta tan caótica que se podría decir que el responsable haya sido el mismísimo dios del Caos— le respondió con una sonrisa maligna y las siluetas se echaron a reír por la lamentable situación por la que pasaban —Pero los Capitanes hicieron una reunión para designar a un nuevo Comandante, del cual terminamos con la Capitana Luna y el Capitán Marcus como nuestros Comandantes— respondió el teniente haciendo que los demás callaran de inmediato, se miraron entre si dudosos ante lo ocurrido, cuando uno se levanta y golpea la mesa para hacer callar a sus compañeros —No importa lo que hayan decidido, el plan está en marcha y tenemos las siete armas fantasmas en nuestro poder, Grant llama a Dimitry y dile que ejecute el segundo paso de nuestro plan maestro para dominar Skyland y luego las Tierras inferiores, Soleous capto la orden y se comunicó con Dimitry para informarle con el siguiente paso del plan.

**Elizabeth POV**

Estaba totalmente devastada, Canas e Isaac también por haber perdido a Jack y Rebeca en un mismo día, nuestra moral se encontraba por los suelos, no teníamos nada que hacer con el viaje sin ellos dos ya, mi lamento se había llevado todas mis lágrimas ya no tenía nada más por llorar, pero el recordar sus tonterías me alegraban y entristecían al mismo tiempo, salí del fuerte y me dirigí hacia la quebrada a contemplar el ocaso mientras los recordaba, ese par de tarados eran mi felicidad, la inocencia de Rebeca me hacía tan reír con sus preguntas y las tonterías de Evans eran de lo más divertidas al igual que su fogosidad, él fue el primero con quien descubrí el verdadero significado del amor y no solo en el tema del sexo en el cual era todo un demonio, acariciaba todo mi cuerpo al recordar aquellas noches donde Evans me hacía suya y tomaba mi feminidad de una manera tan salvaje, mientras masajeaba mis pechos y nos dábamos un apasionado beso, en mi lujuria había imaginado a Evans con alas negras junto con Rebeca quien me miraba de una manera extraña mientras me saludaban —Hola Elizabeth— me dijeron ambos ilusiones —Ahora no, que no ven que estoy recordando…— voltee a verlos y efectivamente eran ellos dos estaban vivos o tal vez eran espíritus para molestarme…(cae desmayada).


End file.
